According to Legend: DELETED SCENES
by Link'sLily
Summary: For anyone who liked Millie or Zelink, here are a lot of deleted scenes from my story. Just didn't want them to go to waste. The original story was formally named Shhh then title got changed to ATL. Check out original According to Legend. rated M for scenes with adult content. No need to read every scene start to finish, hop around to different chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a story consisting of deleted scenes from Shhh. Please don't try to link (lol link) these scenes to the original story and these scenes won't make sense together as a story, just don't want them to go to waste. Thanks!**

When Link entered the ranch, he saw an unfamiliar girl talking to Richard by the pasture. They turned Link's way as he approached them

"Link, this is Millie," Richard gestured to the girl next to him. She was pretty in a naïve, cute manner. She body was filled out and matured, but still thin and small. Her hair was shoulder length and a rich, pure light blonde. Her big eyes were blue green and complimented by thin, dark, and arched eyebrows. She smiled at Link with soft pink lips.

"Nice to meet you, Link," she said sweetly.

"And to you as well," he dipped his head slightly in greeting. "What can I do for you?"

She looked around. "Well, I'd like to speak to the owner if he's around."

Link and Richard shared a humorous look, the situation familiar to them. Richard was Link's age and worked with Link for the longest. "I'm the owner."

"Oh," Millie said slightly taken aback. She suddenly fell shy. "I…well I'd like to work here if that's a possibility?"

"It always good to have extra help around here," Link searched his thoughts, wondering if there was an opening she could fill. "Anything you can offer us skill wise?"

"I, um, worked at my mom's medical center in town. I treated a lot of animals and know about the medicine."

Link smiled slightly. He needed a medical worker. "Well, luckily for you, I have a wounded horse here. Why don't we test your knowledge?"

She frowned and raised her eyebrows. "Uh…okay," she said as Link leads the horse by here. He caught her giving John a look of anxiety.

Link leaned against the inside of the stall, his arms crossed and eyes locked on Millie treating the horse's shoulder. It began to rain softly; the pattering on the roof was the only sound. She first cleaned the wound, removing the dried blood with a damp cloth. She would quickly glance at Link, his supervision making her nervous. She hesitated before rubbing crushed green herbs on the open wound and looked at Link with uncertainty. He raised his eyebrows in silent response. He wanted her to carry out her decisions without his reassurance, as long as they were correct. She took a breath and began to gently rub the herbs on the wound. She then reached into the medical bag and pull out two solutions. She bit her lip as she pondered which one to use. She looked helplessly at Link.

"Think about it," he said. "It was a direct penetration with a metal blade."

She thought for a brief moment before she inhaled happily with certainty. She placed the wrong solution down and began to apply the correct one. She paused then, wondering if she needed to stitch the wound or not. It was a tough call.

Link stepped over and observed the wound. She leaned away as he gently pulled the skin around the gash. It was small but deep. "It needs two stitches," he said. "Are you comfortable stitching it up?"

She hesitated before nodding. She took out the needle and thread and held it to the wound. Her hands were shaking.

"Relax," Link placed a hand on her trembling wrist. Her wrist was so small, only his fingers lay across it. "You're doing great." She smiled shyly at him before taking a breath. She then confidently stitched the wound and placed a bandage over it, completing her work. "See? That wasn't so bad," Link said. "And you showed a lot of skill. You're welcome to work here."

She smiled brightly. "Oh, great! Thank you!"

Richard then stuck his head into the stall, his black hair soaked in the rain. "Hope I'm not interrupting, but we're all going to the lounge for shelter from the rain if you two want to join," he looked at Link. "As long as you're okay with it; we finished our days work."

"Of course," Link nodded. He turned to Millie as Richard ran off. "Come on," he gestured her out of the stall. "I'll put away the supplies later."

The lounge was towards the end of the west wing and was closed off to the stables, creating a perfect area for the workers to relax. They ate there often, if they didn't head to town. His workers greeted him and Millie as they entered the lounge, soaked by the rain. "This is Millie," Link said to them. "She'll be working as our medic." Catherine stood up and pulled Millie to the seat next to her. Her bright, red toned hair and green eyes matched her friendly and energetic personality.

"Hi Millie, I'm Catherine!"

******** (insert chapter 4 and 5 here)

**THIS IS JUST ALITTLE TAST OF THE MILLIE POVS, I WILL POST ALL THE OTHER MILLIE POVS TOMORROW.**

**Here's another Millie POV scene, this is after the Reminder and DREAM chapter**

The next day, the ranch was silent, except the occasional howl of the wind. I shivered and rubbed my arms. It was warm the other day, now the air bit my ears. It was still, except the occasional toss of a horse's head. The sky was an even grey, not a cloud or spot of blue in sight. My feet sunk into the waterlogged ground with every step. I cursed myself for coming so early. I wasn't comfortable being alone. It was so quiet, so calm, I felt like I was violating private property. As if I wasn't supposed to be there. I also didn't know what I should have been doing. I needed instructions. As I wandered the stalls, I wondered if Link had awakened yet. I assumed he had; I wasn't that early, but the silence left me unsure. **It wasn't until I stepped outside and rounded the corner his existence rang clear. He was leaning back against the outside of a stall, staring ahead into the forest that laid behind the ranch. I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as I noticed his expression. He was nervously chewing on a nail of one hand, petting the neck of the horse beside him in the other. His attention was locked ahead; he didn't notice me standing there. His stern eyes were now anxious, alert, lost in thought. I suddenly felt awkward; not wanting to bother him. Before he turned his head, I ducked back behind the corner and quietly trotted down the hallway. **

I tried my best to keep my steps silent on the floor of the ranch. I prayed for another worker to show up. Richard, Catherine, Nicholas, even Elizabeth. Just someone.

I kept myself busy by petting the horses I walked by. It was easy to tell which were for the royal family and which were for war. The royal horses were blinding white, groomed to perfection. There wasn't a single flaw in their delicate appearance. Every curve, every angle, every bone laid perfectly in place. Their necks were arched, their ears were perked, and their heads were lifted. Their manes were braided with ribbons and their stalls labeled with gold planks. I passed by them, admiring their beauty from afar. The next hall held the war horses. They were tall, muscular, and dark. Their manes were cut down against their spine. Their massive heads hung heavily over the doors of the stall. I kept my distance, worried if I even approached one they would ram through the door and trample me. The next hall held working horses. Most of them were friendly and let me stroke them. There was one in particular that I liked in the last stall of the hallway. It was tall and muscular like the war horses, but held a sweet face and humble posture. Its coloring was unique; its dark, chestnut brown pelt contrasted against its frosty white mane. When I approached, it stretched out its neck in greeting. I read the name Epona on the plate as I stroked her snout. She nuzzled her head closer to me, begging for more attention. I giggled rubbed her neck. She tugged on my shirt and my hair playfully. "Aren't you _sweet_?" I gushed as she buried her forehead in my chest.

"She likes you."

I flinched and whipped my head to side. It was Jack. I took a breath of relief. He smiled, amused at my reaction. "Good morning, Jack," I said as Epona gently tossed her head in affection.

Jack cocked his head playfully. "Are you trying to get on good terms with the owner through his horse?"

That took me a moment. "Oh, this is Link's horse?" I lifted my hand as I noticed the inscribed 'L' on her bridle.

"Mmhm. He loves that thing."

"I can see why," I giggled as Epona nuzzled my head.

"Why are you here so early?"

"No reason. Actually, I don't know what to do with myself…" I raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Is there something I should be doing?"

He squinted his eyes in thought and looked around. "Ummm…" he shrugged. "I'm not the person to asked. Link's defiantly walking around here by now. You should asked him."

**I frowned. "He doesn't seem to be in a good mood."**

**Jack let out a sharp bark of laughter that made me flinch. "HA! Don't be _scared _of him!"**

**"Well," I said flustered, "would _you _talk to him if he was in a bad mood?"**

**Jack raised his eyebrows and gave an abrupt nod. "Good point." **

Jack and I walked through the halls for a while, looking for Richard. Jack was cheerful, talkative. He would asked me questions then answer them himself before I could. Finally, we found Richard whistling to himself while he groomed a horse. He smiled at us, his teeth the only light trait of his dark complexion.

After Jack askeded him about my dilemma, he had the same reaction. "Did you asked L-"

"He's not in the best mood," Jack interrupted. Richard's face fell in concern.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

Jack held up his hands. "I don't know! He wouldn't tell us anything anyway!"

I wondered what Jack meant by that.

Richard sighed. "Show Millie around and have her replace the water, alright? I'll find Link."

**** **The next scene I post will follow this one. Let my know if you like Millie or not. Intense Millie/Link scene on the way after this one. Please review, it goes a long waY!**

**Ok here's the rest of Millie's POVS. Let me know if u like ****her **

The water was heavy and revolting. Its clarity replaced by a dark, muddy brown. A few strands of hay floated on its surface above used sponges. The work horses were the dirtiest, their drinking and bathing water no different. My hands cramped as I struggled to carry the large bucket, my knuckles white against the handles. I was walking across the front yard of the ranch, the open pasture to my right. I turned my head towards the pasture to see Link standing towards the gate with a large black horse. Richard was attempting to talk to him. Link shrugged and avoided eye contact. He attempted to lead the horse away only to have Richard step in front of his path. Link narrowed his eyes and said something to Richard. They were too far way for me to hear, but I could tell Richard was pushing Link's patience.

Suddenly, I felt the weight of the bucket lifted upwards. It tilted down, pouring the water onto my chest and my shoulders. I was completely drenched. I had little time to react before I felt something knock my legs out from under me. I tripped and fell face first into the mud of the waterlogged ground. I pushed myself up, my hands sinking into the soft dirt. My knees dug deeper as I sat up and looked around. Elizabeth stood over me, shaking her head.

"Shame," she said mockingly. "You should be more careful."

I struggled to control myself. "You did that on purpose!" I snapped.

She placed a hand over her heart and gasped. "I'm sorry if I…got in your way!" She stuck her neck out and cocked her head. "I just assumed you're still adjusting to your, eh, growing body."

The mud covered my red face. "You're a bitch!"

"Ooooo; falling, humiliating yourself, and insulting another worker all in one day!" Her voice was obnoxious and cheerful. She then bounced away before anyone saw her. I sat there a moment, miserable in the mud. As I began to stand up, someone rounded the corner of the south wing. It was Catherine.

When she noticed me, she dropped her grooming supplies and rushed over. "Oh my! What happened to you? You poor thing! Oh, you're absolutely drenched!" Her motherly tone made me more embarrassed as she helped me up. "You're covered in mud! You must be freezing!" She glanced around, eyes eventually locking on the house across the pasture. "Link will have extra clothes for you! Come on, I think he's in the pasture!" She grabbed my arm and led me down the trail. I resisted, dragging my feet.

"I don't want to bother him."

She scoffed at the thought. "Oh please, he won't mind at all!"

I frowned as we approached the pasture. Link was standing there, the large black horse galloping around him. He made a twirling motion with his finger and whistled. The horse stopped abruptly and changed direction. He then clicked his tongue and gestured towards a hurdle. The horse obediently jumped it and turned sharply. He directed the horse around the pasture, constantly changing it direction and speed.

"LINK!" Catherine called. He looked over his shoulder and turned away from the horse. He whistled sharply and waved it over to him. Catherine and I walked across the pasture to meet him as it slowed down and patiently waited by his side. I shyly stayed behind Catherine as he approached. He looked at Catherine blankly then glanced at me, his eyes darting across my stained clothes.

"What happened?" his voice was casual, calm but his eyes kept wandering towards the gate and darted across the ranch.

"We had a little accident," she said. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. The words she chose made me sound like a child. He raised an eyebrow in my direction. "The poor thing's shivering! Could you help her? Maybe give her dry clothes?"

"Uh," he seemed distracted, like he needed to focus on speaking. "Yes…of course." He handed the reins of the horse to Catherine as he walked over to me. "Come on," he said as he placed a hand on my back, coaxing me to follow him. "I'm bound to have something you can wear. I can't promise them fitting though."

I smiled and looked towards the ground. "Thank you, sorry about…sorry."

"It's alright," he said kindly as we approached his home. His eyes were locked ahead. I hoped I wasn't bothering him. His house was nice; its space distributed evenly towards the back and to the sides. The outside was studded with windows and railings. Link opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. I squeezed past him, my arms crossed over my chest.

I took in my surroundings as quickly as I could. The door opened into a smaller room which broke into two separate rooms towards the back. It was relatively empty, only a few shelves and tables pressed against the wall. I couldn't help but notice the dagger lying across one of the shelves and the bow leaning against one of the desks. A sword was laid against the same shelf as the dagger, too long to fit across its surface and therefore was on the ground. It seemed as if he was working on them, rewrapping the leather grip on the bow or polishing the dimming blades. The site of the weapons made my stomach quiver. Across the room, on the back wall, was an unlit fireplace. To my right of the fireplace, farther back towards the corner was an opened doorway to a spacious and well lit room. I managed to spot an unmade bed and a few clothes on the floor. His room. To my left of the fireplace was a short hallway that led into a larger room. I could see the beginning of a table and chairs. The kitchen. Directly to my right was a stairway leading to the second floor. Link stepped in front of me and scrolled his eyes over my body, pondering my size.

"I think I may have some old clothes upstairs that will be smaller," he walked past me and began to climb up the stairs. "Come on, you can change up there." I followed behind him, my clothes becoming more uncomfortable with every step. The upstairs was empty, abandoned. He led me to a door and strolled in, me ducking in behind him. The room was completely cleaned out, the bed robbed of its sheets and the closet stripped of its clothes. Link rummaged through a dresser, gathering random articles of clothing. He handed them to me. "These are a couple years old so they should fit better," I took them from him and held up a shirt.

I smiled. "They're still pretty big."

He shrugged. "Sorry, those are the oldest; I don't tend to keep things I don't need." I wondered if he meant that as casually as he said it. He gestured towards the drawer. "If I...uh… forgot anything feel free to take what you need," he then pointed towards the restroom towards the right as he walked back towards the door. "You can wash up in there if you'd like. I'm pretty sure there's working water."

My eyes fell towards the ground. "Thank you, sorry about…um…sorry I…"

"Hey," Link snapped his fingers low to the ground to make me look up. "It's fine, really. Don't worry about it, alright?" I nodded, maybe a little too vigorously. He smiled and slipped out the door. "I'll be downstairs."

Once the door was closed, I squirmed with discomfort; the mud was smeared over my skin and under my clothing. I glanced at the door for a moment before eagerly pulling my drenched shirt over my head. I cringed as the fabric clung to my skin. _Fuck you, Elizabeth. _My nose wrinkled as I looked down at my dirty body. I could _smell _myself. I grabbed the dry clothes and hurried into the restroom.

The restroom was untouched. A few sinks lay below a dusty mirror. An empty bath was behind me against the wall. Not a brush or sponge in sight. The only thing to use was a few towels and a gentle stream of water. The water was cold. A shiver ran down my spine as I gently washed the dirt off my arms and chest. It felt odd washing myself in someone else's home. Someone could burst through the door any minute and it wouldn't be their fault. As I stood in front of the mirror, Elizabeth's words rang in my ear. _Your growing body. _I wanted to ignore her words. I didn't want them to mean anything. But as I stared at my bare chest in the mirror, I couldn't help it. What kind of wife would I be if my body couldn't satisfy a husband or support a child? What kind of worker would I be if I couldn't carry a damn bucket without humiliating myself? Water began to rise in my eyes. I wiped the tears away angrily. _Fuck you Elizabeth. _I put my hands on opposite shoulders, my crossed arms covering my chest. I ran my hands down my shoulders and arms, only being able to imagine what it would feel like if they were someone else's. I discarded the moment with a quick breath and began to dry myself I slipped on the shirt I was given, it immediately draping over my shoulders. It was big, but warm, soft and dry. I took a moment to appreciate being dry, inhaling the scent of the clothes. A perfect blend between a personal sweetness and a clean freshness. I then quickly slipped on the pants, grabbed my wet clothes, and slipped out the door.

The upstairs hallway was silent. I tiptoed down the stairs, expecting to see Link in the center room. But he wasn't. Did he leave? It was silent. I paused at the corner of the stairs and leaned over the railing, trying to peer into the doorway leading to his room which was far back and under the staircase. I felt my weight tip and quickly shifted it back on my feet. I took a few steps closer to the ground and attempted to search for him again. This time I was able to see through the crack in the door. It was only a slither, but I managed to steal a peek of him passing by. He paused by his dresser and slipped his shirt over his head. I awkwardly spun myself forwards, blood rushing to my cheeks, only to impulsively peer in again. He was turned away this time and rolled his shoulders back. He threw his neck to the side, cracking it, and then rubbed his left shoulder with his right hand. His face turned slightly and I saw a flicker of pain. Once I got past the distraction of his undertone, I noticed a scar down his back. He then snatched a thicker shirt and pulled it over his head. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over, and hung his head, his eyes locked on the ground.

I suddenly felt guilty for watching him. He was kind to me even though he was upset. It was childish of me to peer into his room. I stepped down the last few steps and quickly strolled across the room, hoping he would see me and walk out. My attention was drawn to the dagger lying on the shelf. I looked over my shoulder before picking it up. I ran my finger over the cool blade and turned it in my hand. There was something about daggers I found interesting. Too long to be a knife, too short to be a sword. To me it seemed like the perfect size. The perfect weapon. Its blade was dark, its leather bounded handle studded with a single red gem. I took my other hand and dangerously tested its sharpness. I ran my finger up the side of the blade then gently pressed it against the tip. Idiotically searching for thrill, I squeezed the side of the tip with three fingers. I must have underestimated the blade's sharpness for it quickly sliced the side of my fingers. I gasped as blood began to run down the blade. I dropped the dagger and looked at my bloody hand in shock. My attention must have wandered. I didn't even feel the blade cut me.

"You alright?"

I whipped around to see Link walking into the room. His eyes wandered from the dagger on the floor to my bloody hand. They widened and he quickened his pace. He took my wrist in his hand and observed the gashes. I blushed and stuttered. "Sorry…I…uh…"

"Come on," he put a hand on my back and led me towards the kitchen. There was an immediate contrast in light. The center room was darker, awaiting a glowing light from the fireplace. The kitchen was well lit; sunlight poured through the long windows. I liked the room. The light illuminated the glass cabinet doors and dishes. Link led me towards the high counter in the center of the room.

In one swift movement, he lifted me up by my waist and set me on the counter. "Wait here." I didn't even have time to be shy before he walked across the room towards a smaller cabinet. Inside I saw medicine bottles and supplies. He pulled out a bottle with clear liquid and clothes. Blood began to run down my arm and drip on the floor. I whimpered under my breath as Link approached me. He hesitated, taken aback by the amount of blood, before running the cloth up my arm and wiping my hand.

"Sorry," I murmured.

He glanced up briefly and smiled before looking back down. "Sorry for cutting yourself on my dagger? If anyone should apologize it should be me."

I shrugged and looked over his shoulder to the floor. "Sorry for getting blood on your floor?"

He briefly followed my eyes towards the drops of blood then looked into them and smiled. "How dare you?" he asked playfully. I giggled softly and glanced down as he poured the clear solution on a cloth. He seemed to be more relaxed. Maybe he was faking it. "This may sting a bit." I tried not to wince as he gently wiped the solution on my cuts. His eyes narrowed as the blood cleared, the depth of the cuts now visible. "You really hurt yourself, huh?"

"It was sharper than I thought…" It was silent for a moment. Occasionally he would pause briefly and narrow his eyes in thought. However, his attention would return to the wound as quickly as it had left. I wondered what he was thinking about. I wanted him to talk.

"Why do you have it?" I blurted out.

His eyes veered upwards to meet mine. "The dagger?" I nodded. He shrugged as he wrapped my hand. "Just in case." He then paused and bit his lip. His eyes lifted from my cuts and stared blankly ahead.

"Um, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered. He stood up and held out a hand

.

I took his hand and hopped off the counter. His eyes fell down my body. "Not bad," he said casually. I blushed as my eyes darted to the side. "The clothes I mean," he added. _Oh. _

"Thank you, by the way."

"No problem," he said as we walked out of the kitchen. "I guess I needed a break as well."

I didn't know how to respond to that.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you reading?" Link asked her innocently.

She glanced up from the large book and smiled at him. "The Legend of Zelda."

"Oh…"

"Have you read it?"

"No. I haven't. I've heard of it, of course."

"Well, it's incredible, how all these tales are linked together through time. It's actually rather confusing, I had to read it a few times."

He nodded and glanced over his shoulder, worried guards were watching. "Is it odd…reading about yourself?"

"Yes. Very. There's this one tale, one of the earliest in all of Hyrule, I believe, says that the goddess Hylia gave up her immortal form to become human. And the human version of herself wasn't aware that she was the goddess while she lived in this floating land with this guy. Then they fell in love or something and she was captured and since the guy loved her he went after her. But finding her was difficult cuz she was a goddess and their were bad guys trying to use her to revive a demon king. After the guy went through dungeons and trials and challenges he managed to gain wisdom, courage and power, otherwise the Triforce. With his enhanced spirit he fulfilled his destiny as the legendary hero and finished his quest by defeating the demon queen and saving the girl in the end. But as it turned out this was the goddess's plan the whole time, even the guy falling in love with her human form (which I find slightly cruel). Then he returned the legendary sword he gained on his way to the earth to conclude the goddess's mission…."

He was silent for a moment, making sure she was done. "….That is confusing."  
"And that was the simplest way of telling it, I assure you! There's also music and dragons and gates of time. And that's just one tale!"

He nods, not sure if he bought the glorified fairytale.

"I'm sorry," the princess blushed. "I rambled, didn't I? I hope I didn't bore you…I just get interested in this legend. I mean can you imagine? Me having the blood of a goddess? Wow."

"Blood of a royal."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes. I suppose so…." she reads a line quickly and points to it. "Listen to this! 'Those like you…Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero….They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!' "

"…..Harsh."  
"That's why there so many legends following this one tale. Our world will forever be in this battle between good and evil! That's why my soul is reincarnated…and I suppose the hero's is as well….just waiting to rise up to the task of his destiny."

"And you believe all that?"  
"Of course! Don't you?!"

"Yes. I do. But it just seems like, if there was a hero, and if there was a battle for a Triforce, wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"W-well…just because the hero doesn't show up the second thing's get rough doesn't mean these legends don't exist! These are the very origins of our land!"

"I'm sorry, you're right," he said immediately. "I can't really have an opinion if I haven't read it."

"Well," she sighed and closed the book. "Thank you for enduring my story telling."

"Thank you for telling me! It was interesting. Gives you a lot to think about."

"That's how I feel!" she said as she stood up gracefully. "I must go now, I have violin lessons."

"Oh, well have fun, Princess."

She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes before disappearing around the corner. Right before he was about to return to his work he heard her voice again.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!"

"Link."

She frowned, as if his name triggered a thought of hers. "Link….nice to meet you."

"And to you as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Link and Arthur were laughing almost uncontrollably by the horses, bottles in their hands. Saria scoffed as we approached.

"Please don't tell me you're drunk."

Arthur grinned and raised his drink. "We're getting there!" Link threw his head back and laughed.

Saria grabbed Arthur's shoulder and pulled him away. "Listen to you! Your words are slurred!"

"Yes but…" Arthur couldn't finish the sentence he was so intoxicated.

I turned to Link who was smiling. "Hi Millie!" he cheered.

"Hi," I giggled. I had never seen him like this. I had always seen him as a stern soldier, not an eighteen year old.

He leaned an elbow on Epona and pointed a finger at me. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I…" he blinked hard. I stifled a laugh.

"You are very drunk."

"Am not!"

"Can you count back from ten?"

"Ten…eight…"

"You forgot nine."

"Nine."

"There you go."

He snickered, pulled me close to him and brought his face close to mine.

"You know what?"

I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I should've have encouraged him, but I couldn't help it. I wrinkled my nose and smiled. "What?"

"Today's my birthday."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then why…never mind."

He suddenly put his lips on my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. "Would you give me a present if it was?" he murmured.

I smiled awkwardly and shrugged away. "I don't think you know what you're saying."

"Maybe I don't."

Saria finally came up and rescued me. "Link!" she scolded and dragged him away.

"What?"

"You need to go to bed!"

"Sorry mother!"

"That's enough."

"Ha! Now you really sound like my mother! You trying to take her place?"

"That's enough, Link!"

His smile disappeared. I watched her take his arm and lead him to his tent.

When she returned, her expression was stern and cold.

"Um…What's wrong?"

She shook her head in disarray and began to remove her horse's saddle. "Nothing, it's just…stupid of him to say that. Well, not stupid. He just shouldn't have said that!"

"Why?"

She sighed and dropped the saddle. I flinched. "It's not worth talking about."

"Okay."

"It's just…" Saria began anyway. "Link's mother was murdered and it's not right for him to joke about that!"

"What?" I askeded softly.

"I…" she closed her eyes. "…shouldn't have said that. It's better not to talk about it."

"How was she murdered?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Okay," I looked towards Link tent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would they do that?" I askeded aimlessly. I knew why. I just wanted to hear it from Link.

"For power," he said, his voice low and distinct. "That's what it's all about really. Money and power."

"And sex," Arthur added as he passed by us. I caught a glimmer of playfulness in Arthur's eyes as he looked at me with a crooked grin. I felt my stomach leap. He was making fun of me.

"And sex," Link laughed softly. "Money, power and sex."

Again I found myself struggling to understand him. I thought he wouldn't dignify Arthur's comment with a response but instead he played it off light heartedly. I had never thought of him as light hearted.

Link glanced at me. Usually, I could see myself blushing and awkwardly looking away. But at that point I found myself sick of my timid behavior. If he was going to look at me, I was going to look back. His eyebrows twitched subtly as I boldly held his gaze.

"Link," Saria pulled his attention away. "You should look at this."

He frowned and walked over to the spot Saria was crouched by.

I watched in curiosity, feeling awkward and useless. Arthur leaned in close to me.

"If you want to get his attention, you have to pick your words more carefully. I have a feeling he's oblivious to this sort of thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked. "Oh, okay. I must be mistaken."

"You are."

"For sure."

"You are!"

"Okay!"

Link and Saria looked over their shoulders. We were talking louder than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter of Shhh and ITS should be up by tonight!

* * *

"He's dying!" Saria cried.

"Stand back! Give him space!" A medic demanded.

I watched in horror as they carried Link onto the table. His eyes were wide and empty, staring blankly ahead. The witch doctor pushed Arthur and Saria away from him.

"Silent! Need be calm," he demanded with a thick, heavy mountain accent.

A hush fell over the room. The doctor turned towards Link and began to clean his wounds. A younger medic stood in front of Link. "Look at me, young warrior. Look at me," he said in perfect Hylain. Link's eyes remained locked ahead and lifeless.

"He's going into shock," the medic said sternly. The other medics and the witch doctor began to fiddle around the room frantically. One of them lifted Link's wrist and felt his pulse. He then murmured something to someone next to him. The medic leaned his head into Link's line of sight. "Are you in pain? Answer me. Can you speak? If you speak, I need you to answer me."

Link's mouth fumbled. "I…I…I'm okay."

"You're in no pain?" the medic asked calmly. Link's eyes darted sideways.

"No, I don't…think so."

"The witch doctor lifted his shirt and exposed a gaping wound. The tip of a spear was lodged deep into Link's side. My stomach leaped. The medic's eyes narrowed. "You can't feel that?" Link's eyes veered downwards. "No no…I can't feel it."  
"Is this all your blood?" he asked Link sternly. He didn't respond. "Link, is this all your blood?" Link looked down at his heavily blood stained arms. "No, not all of it," his voice was shaken. His eyes began to water. "It's not all mine."

"It's alright. You're okay," the medic looked around. The witch doctor held out his hand. A medic immediately put a small knife into it. I gasped. They were going to cut him. "His temperature is extremely low! He needs hot water, emnow/em!" the medics darted in different directions. One walked up to Saria, Arthur and me.  
"You need to get out."  
I stared at Link's blank expression. His eyes met mine. He stared at me, his face emotionless. He was dying. I couldn't look away. I wanted to but couldn't.

Suddenly, I felt Arthur's hand on my shoulders.

"Come on," he commanded. "We have to leave."  
I fell limp. Arthur pulled me away. My eyes remained locked on Link until the door closed. Once we were outside, Arthur tightened his grip. I awkwardly tried to break free.

"I'm alright."

Arthur didn't let go. I began to feel worried. "You can let go of me now," I said sternly.

"Kill her, Arthur!" Saria spat.

"What?!" I screeched in shock. Arthur pulled my arms behind my back. I cried out in panic. "Calm down, We're not going to hurt you."  
"Link!" I wept. I didn't know why I called for him. I knew he couldn't help me. "Link, help!"

"Shut it!" Arthur forcefully covered my mouth with my hand.

I screamed into his hand and squirmed.  
"Shhh," Arthur said softly. "Be quiet; we're not going to hurt you."  
I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Were they dark souls? What were they going to do with me?

"Relax." Everything went black.

"I woke up with my head throbbing. I was lying on the floor of a small, closed off bedroom. The walls were simple and wooden, only a few pieces of rural tapestry hanging above my head. I stood up slowly. The room was nearly empty, only a very small straw bed pushed against the corner. It seemed like a small room even for such a small mountain village. I heard voices outside the door. My stomach dropped as I recalled the memory of being taken captive. I rushed to the door to find it blocked from the other side. I felt tears roll down my face. I threw my weight against the door. "Help!" I screeched. Silence. I screamed in anger. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"It was silent. I frantically looked around the room, my breaths rapid. I automatically assumed the worst. I was kidnapped. I was going to be made into a slave. I was going to be killed. I wept in fear and paced across the floor. Dark souls or not they kidnapped me. Humans could be evil too. I needed to get away.  
I continued to throw myself against the door until my body ached. Eventually I collapsed to the floor and cried in defeat. There was no way out of the room. No windows. Nothing I could use to get out. It was completely stripped, only the sheets on the bed were spared. "Link!" I cried aimlessly. I buried my face in my hands and rested against the door, waiting for my chance to escape.

****(1 day later)

"I heard murmurs outside the door. I lifted my head.

"The poor girl doesn't remember." Arthur's voice was muffled through the wood.

"That doesn't mean anything! She still…did those things!"  
"But Link said…"

"Forget what he said! He's in shock!, Arthur!"

"Keep your voice down…"

I couldn't make out their words after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok lol K'ger, i actually don't have the scene that happens directly after the other chapter. This is kinda what happens after though.**

Link was lying by the fire, thickly covered by blankets and resting his head on a pile of rags. He was lying on his back so I could see the flames flicker on his face while he slept.

Saria was crouched beside him, talking softy. Neither of them noticed me. I looked to my right and saw an old mirror hanging on the wall. "Oh my god," I said softly to myself as I stared into the mirror. I looked different. Every change was subtle, but defiantly made a difference. I was slightly taller and thinner. My body was more matured. My face was longer and more angled. My features were more defined and developed. My once thin, dull hair now transformed into longer, flowing golden locks. I was prettier. I was stunning.

"What are you doing here?"

I flinched and whipped my head towards Link and Saria. Saria glared at me and stood up.

"I…"

Link's eyes darted between us silently.

"You need to get out now," she said sternly as she approached me. I backed up.

"Why? Why can't I talk to him?" I whispered.

Saria glanced behind her shoulder briefly. "Because you tried to _kill _him," she hissed.

"Saria," Link muttered from across the room, his voice hoarse.

My stomach quivered. "What?!"

"You tried to kill him more than once," she took a step towards me. "You tortured him. You _drowned_ him."

Tears welled in my eyes. "No I didn't."

"Saria," Link murmured.

"Shh!" Saria snapped at him.

I narrowed my eyes and sniffed. "Shouldn't you let him decide whether I can see him or not?"

"Just because you can't remember doesn't mean-"

"Saria," Link repeated.

"What?!"

"Come here."

She sighed as she walked over to him and sat down. "I just don't think you should-"

"I'm just as, if not more, freaked out as you," he interrupted. "I want answers more than anyone. Let me talk to her…Alone." She frowned and narrowed her eyes. He made a beckoning gesture with his fingers. She leaned in close to him and he murmured something in her ear. Whatever he was saying, it wasn't terribly quick. Saria furrowed her brow while he spoke. I wished I could hear what he was saying.

When he fell silent, she stood up. "Fine. Call if something goes wrong."

"It won't."

Saria glanced at me as she strolled by. I tried not to make eye contact, as if she was a vicious dog and looking her in the eye would come across as a challenge. When I looked at Link, his face twitched subtly. He didn't know what to say. Neither did I. I walked over to him and sat down next by the fire. He took a breath and met my eyes. After a brief moment of silence, he finally spoke. "You look different."

I felt the corner of my mouth lift. He noticed. Apparently the change in my appearance wasn't as subtle as I thought. Not only did he notice but he remembered me from the ranch. He remembered the old me. I prayed that to him I wasn't just a dark soul like I was to everyone else. At least he's seen the human side of me. I hope he still saw it. "Yes, I know. I…" I caught myself mid sentence. I felt the need to have more amusement in the conversation. Or perhaps it was curiosity. Curiosity of how he would respond. "How do I look different?" I asked boldly.

Link raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback by the question. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't know how to respond either. "Um, you…" His eyes darted across me quickly. "You look older."

_Older? _He was right, I did look older. It was still hard to tell what he meant. It was silent for a moment. I couldn't stand his politeness. He wouldn't bring it up. I had to.

"What did I do?" I asked hastily.

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When you were…What did I do back there? Did I drown you? Is she right? I want you to tell me."

Link took a breath and his eyes darted across the tent. "What do you remember?" his voice was stern and flat.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Nothing? You don't remember the dark souls who kidnapped you? You don't remember what happened to you?"

A disturbing image of dark soul hands grabbing me flashed in my mind. "No, not clearly. They took me away. They did something to me. But I can't tell you what." His eyes fell. He wanted more. He wanted to know if he could trust me. I bit the inside of my cheek. "I feel like whatever I did, it was awful and it kills me that I can't remember. What did I do? Back there on the ice?"

He looked at me briefly, disappointed with my vague answer, before his eyes wandered again. "It doesn't matter. I'm alright now. It's…" he took a breath. "Better that you don't remember. Better for everything to be forgotten. It's in the past."

I ignored him. "Did I wound you? With that spear? In your side?"

"No," he said with a shockingly casual tone. "That was a dark soldier. He's dead now."

I was nearly taken aback at how easily he spoke about the terrible memory. 'He's dead now'. "Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, a little. I will be for a while but it's not bad." His eyes locked onto me.

"I'm sorry for what I did," I said softly. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

He frowned and looked down. Judging by his reaction, my actions would not be forgiven easily. "Thank you for speaking to me but I'm very tired," he said in a delayed response. That was a lie. He wanted answers and I couldn't give them to him.

"Alright, I'll leave you be." I stood up and basically ran out of the room.

Once Millie left, Link let his head fall back on the rags. He was baffled. He couldn't tell if was looking at Millie or his enemy. They both showed through her new appearance. The sharply matured body and face of his enemy was mixed with the colors and sweetness of Millie's original beauty. Even though she still looked like Millie, he could see his enemy peeking through. The subtleness was what disturbed him most. The moment he began to feel comfortable, like he was really with Millie, he saw a flicker of his enemy and the feeling was crushed.

Link turned on his side and took a deep breath. He knew the moment he closed his eyes he would toss and turn with a racing mind. He remained on his side anyway and stared ahead at the wall of the tent until he eventually fell asleep, his mind continuing to race throughout the night.

Sry if these scenes are boring, a kiss scene is on da way so stay tuned


	7. Chapter 7

Millie sat next to Link by the fire, trying to keep him company and entertain him while he was bedridden. They both kept their eyes locked on the fire while they spoke.

"Do you miss it?" Millie askeded. "The ranch?"

"Umm," Link's eyebrows drew together in thought. "I do actually. I never thought I would, but I do."

"What do you mean 'you never thought you would'?"

He shrugged. "I worked there for so long. I always thought I'd be more than ready for a change, you know?"

"How long did you work there?"

"Around ten years."

"Ten years?!" Millie turned her head. Her eyebrows twitched and arched. "How old are you?"

The corner of his mouth lifted at her question. "Eighteen."

"Oh," she turned back towards the fire. She narrowed her eyes and looked back to Link. "Wait, you started working there when you were _eight?"_

"Well, I started to live there when I was eight so…" he cut himself short, hoping he had already explained it enough.

"Oh…" Millie said slowly. She shifted her weight slightly and took a breath as if to say something then fell dead silent. He stiffened, waiting for her to asked more. She took another breath and turned her head. "If…Do you mind me asking why you started living there?"

Link chose the answer he always gave. "My uncle was running the ranch when I started living with him."

She frowned and nodded, obviously unsatisfied. He knew that didn't answer her question. "So…How did you meet Saria and Arthur?"

"I knew Saria when I was very young. I…reunited with her when I stopped by Kiorki village. I met Arthur when I was traveling with Zelda. He helped us make our way through the Forule region," Link smiled slightly. "And then he just refused to leave."

"You knew Saria when you were younger?"

"Yes," he said flatly.

"Hmmf," Millie grinned and looked at him. "No wonder she's so protective of you."

Link laughed softly. "Maybe a little too protective." He saw her look at him in the corner of his eye.

"Everyone needs someone to take care of them."

He turned his head towards her. "What if you take of yourself?"

Millie met his eyes. "Then you find someone else to take care of."

He smiled softly before looking back towards the fire. He took a breath and studied the pattern in the flames. "Does everyone need someone to take care of?"

"I think so, don't you?" she asked. "Mother cares for daughter, daughter becomes mother."

"It doesn't always work out that way, though."

"I never said it did," her eyes remained locked on him. "It doesn't have to work that way."

He glanced at her, slightly stunned at the weight of her words. He searched his thoughts, not knowing how to respond. "Good."

She grinned as her eyes fell towards her feet. He shivered and pulled the blankets tighter over his shoulders.

"Do you need more whiskey?" She leaned over and grabbed the bottle to her side.

He smiled softly. He was given alcohol to warm his blood, but he couldn't help but see it as an excuse. He took the bottle from her and took a sip, the alcohol burning his throat. He gave a half grin. "I guess there is a bright side to this after all."

She smirked and watched him take another sip. He caught her looking.

"Do you want to try?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What? No…I…"

He shrugged. "Alright."

"Well…" she looked at the bottle in his hand. "Maybe I…"

He handed her the bottle and she fell silent. She raised it to her lips and took a small sip.

She puckered her mouth and handed it back to him. "A little…ah…bitter."

Link laughed softly. "You get used to it," he said before he took another sip. He felt his shoulders relax as the alcohol warmed his stomach. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He then glanced at Millie and caught her staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she looked away for a brief moment before turning back to him. "Actually not nothing. I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to tell me what I can't remember."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because there's no need to. It will only make you upset."

She shifted her weight onto her knees. "Don't you understand how frustrating that is to hear?!"

"No," he said sternly. "I don't."

"Please."

"I'm sorry, Millie. I just don't think it would be smart to tell you anything."

"I know it's not smart but it's what I want."

"I can't give you what you want…" he heard himself and cleared his throat. "Asked Saria if you're so curious. She'd love to tell you."

"But you know more," she insisted. "I can tell."

He sighed. "Stop askeding me, Millie, because I'm not saying anything."

She grunted with frustration and held her face in her hands. She then looked up, rubbed her eyes, and took the whiskey bottle from him. Link frowned as she took a sip. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she askeded angrily.

He stared at her a moment. "Nothing," he breathed.

She wrinkled her nose. "Fuck you."

He raised his eyebrows and didn't respond.

"Sorry!" Millie gasped. "I didn't mean that!"

"It's alright."

"You didn't do anything wrong!" she placed a hand on his arm. "I…that came out of nowhere!"

"It's fine," he reassured. He felt his eyes veer downwards towards her hand, which began to rub his arm.

She then glanced down, narrowed her eyes, and lifted her hand. Her mouth gaped open in thought. "I…I should go." She stood up to leave.

"Wait," Link began impulsively.

She sighed and turned to him. "What?"

"I...nothing."

She wiped her eyes. Link didn't notice she was crying.

"Don't be upset," he murmured.

"It's killing me, Link," she wept. "I don't know what I did."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Yet another dialogue heavy scene, you see why these are 'deleted' now, huh?


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the middle of the night. I rubbed the side of my face against Link's chest in exhaustion. My mind was racing throughout the night. Even while I slept I couldn't reach a peaceful state. As my eyes began to adjust, I looked up at Link. He was deeply sleeping, his chest rising and falling dramatically. I had never been so envois of someone having a good sleep. Without thinking, I shifted myself farther up the bed and closer to his face. It was odd, it was impulsive yet I was cautious enough not to wake him. I curled up to him and buried my face into the side of his neck. I questioned my actions constantly. I started doing things that I never thought I would let myself do. I laid my hand over his chest for a moment and felt his heart beat, hoping it would help me sleep. _I love the sound of a human heart. _I felt my stomach leap. _So rhythmic. _A raspy voice rang in my ear. My voice. I felt my hand tighten in disquiet. _Why is your heart beating so fast? _My own heart began to race. I let out a faint, quick whine at the memory. I remembered holding him so tight I stole the air from his lung. My heart pounded in my ears. I pushed off of Link and sat up. As I looked down at him, an image of me lying on him and holding a knife to his throat flickered before my eyes. I gasped and frantically scrambled off of him, waking him up.

"Millie?" he askeded sleepily, his voice hoarse.

I blushed and moved my matted hair out of my eyes. "Sorry…I...uh…guess I fell asleep."

"It's fine," he murmured sweetly and closed his eyes. I laid my head back down and looked at him. Suddenly, his eyes flew open.

I blushed caught in the act.

"What?" he askeded.

I love how he askeded that. As if I had a reasonable explanation. My eyes fell as I played with my fingers, realizing there were so many things I wanted to asked him. "I just…did she…I mean did I…look like myself?"

He stared at me a moment, his blue eyes fairly visible in the darkness. "No. You didn't."

I nodded slightly and cleared my throat softly. "Did I…hurt you?"

His eyes darted forwards to the ceiling. "No."

"Are you lying?"

His eyebrows tugged together. "I…no."

"You're lying," I said flatly. My eyes looked around him, hoping to catch a scar. "Where did I hurt you?"

He stared at me for a moment before turning on his side to face me and rolling up his sleeve. He exposed a scar on his upper arm. Tears welled into my eyes as I stared at the long slit. I remembered doing that to him.

I sniffed and took a breath. "Is that all? Is that all I've done to you?"

He paused for a moment. "Ye…"

"The truth," I said sternly. "Please don't lie." I met his eyes in sincerity, ignoring the absence of space between us.

"…I was in a fire."

I covered my mouth in shock. My eyes dropped to his cheek. His cheek was burned. "Because of me?" I wept.

"I hurt you too," he said hastily. "Badly. It just doesn't show. You healed quickly."

I nodded miserably. "Yes, but I left scars."

"That doesn't matter," he murmured. "I'm alright."

"It matters to me."

He frowned and allowed his eyes to dart across my face. "I wish it didn't."

"Me too," I said softly. I glanced back up. "One more question." I gently dug a fingertip into the blankets repeatedly. "You said I didn't look like me..."

Link nodded slowly. I could feel his heat he was so close.

"But do you still…see it in me? Do you think of…her when you see me?"

He frowned and looked down. "I…don't know."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not a real answer."

"I don't have a real answer."

I frowned and let my eyes fall to the fabric of the sheets. I knew his real answer. I knew that he'll never be able to forget what I've done. There are things I've done that I can't remember but he can. He remembers the details. The things I've said, the way I've acted. He'll never be able to forget. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my forehead. He kissed me. I was so lost in thought I couldn't even appreciate it. I only fully realized his gesture after his warm lips left my forehead. But I felt blood rush to my cheeks anyway.

"Don't think about it. Get some sleep," he said as he began to pull away from me. I felt the sudden urge to pull him back. But all I did was I lift my chin and look up at him, meeting his eyes. He paused, our faces close. My heart raced so fast I could feel it throb against my chest. I forced myself to stay still. To look down and ignore him. To ignore the darkness that consumed me once before.

**Ok, last boring scene between Link and Millie. Next one will be a ****flirting**** leading to kissing leading to a fight, then I'll ****give you guys my Zelink scenes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately, I did have a ****romantic steamy kiss scene that was part of those scenes but I deleted it! ): Advice for writers: Don't delete anything. I deleted the entire beginning of Shhh and rewrote it but i wish i kept the old one safe somewhere. Here's a scene much later in the story.**

A woman was staring at Link with her arm linked with a man he assumed was her husband. "How did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"The battle! How did you kill all those dark souls?"

"Oh. I don't know, really."

Saria gave a fake laugh and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's not the best conversationalist."

"I can't be good at everything."

As they laughed, he looked over his shoulder. He didn't know exactly who he was looking for.

"How old are you, young man?" the man asked.

"Eighteen."

"Ah! What a great age. Do you remember, darling, when…"

Link took a breath and allowed his attention to wander again, uninterested in the man's stories of his youth. It was then he noticed Millie across the square, alone.

"Um," he began. "You'll have to excuse me."

He left before they could respond. He strolled up to Millie, who smiled and raised her glass of champagne.

"I found out something about myself," she said to him as he leaned against the fountain.

"What is that?"

She wrinkled her nose at her drink. "I hate champagne."

"So do I."

"How are you enjoying your party?"

"It's not my party, it's the towns."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"It seems odd to honor me when I was the one who put the town in danger in the first place."

"Don't think about it like that."

"Well, either way I don't think all of the attention is necessary."

"It might not be necessary but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it."

"Yes, shaking the hands of thirty year olds is exhilarating."

"Well, I'm absolutely certain you'll be having more fun than me. I don't know anyone here."

"You know me."

"Yes, but you'll be all over the place tonight…which leaves me with Arthur, the determined hunter, or Saria, who seems to hold her grudge on me."

"Honestly, I'd rather talk to you than these stiffs. They either adore me for saving their town or despise me for not doing it sooner."

A hand smacked Link's back in interruption. He turned to see Arthur smiling with a drink in hand.

"Hi hero!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Actually no," he pointed to a group of young maidens close by. "I told those lovely ladies I was your trusty companion but they won't believe me!"

"Trusty companion?"

"Whatever. Can you please tell them that I know you?"

Link leaned forward to look past Arthur at the maidens. "He knows me!" They giggled and shoved each other playfully. He looked back to Arthur. "Happy?"

"Very!" Arthur then grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Millie. "Come with me! They'll _adore_ your company!"

"Uh okay," he stumbled backwards, catching Millie awkwardly sipping her champagne.

"Ladies, this is-" Before Arthur could finish they all gasped faintly and dropped to a bow.

Link gestured them upwards. "That's not necessary." He noticed one girl who remained standing. One of her friends elbowed her leg.

"Serena," she hissed.

"What? He said it wasn't necessary."

The girls shared a look before rising to their feet.

"As I was saying," Arthur began. "This is Link."

"Link? What an interesting name!" a girl gushed.

Arthur smirked. "It sounds interesting at first but then it just gets annoying."

"Thanks Arthur."

"So, Link, where have you been these past few days?" Serena asked.

"Recovering. I just needed a good sleep after all that's happened."

"Right," she said slowly. "It seems as if the events before the battle have been forgotten, no? A good sleep is all you needed?"

"Um," Link cleared his throat. "I didn't…I'm just glad it's over."

"Please excuse my friend," a girl elbowed Serena in the side. "She needs to work on her manners."

"That's alright," Link's eyebrows twitched in Serena's direction. "I don't completely disagree."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You seem very familiar. I feel like I've seen you around here before."

"I used to work at the royal ranch."

"Wait, were youthe owner?"

"Yes, only for a year though."

She wiggled a finger at Link and squinted her eyes. "Do you know someone named Rose?"

_Shit. _"Uh…maybe. She might have worked for me for a little while."

She smirked. "Yes, I defiantly know you."

He gave an awkward half smile. "Well, it's nice to talk to someone I know."

Serena glanced at the others and gave a slight grin. "And I'm sure we'd all like to get to know you better."

I watched Link laugh with the maidens in annoyance. I wouldn't have been upset if I had someone to talk to. I could feel myself being awkward, every movement mentally recorded and analyzed. Eventually Link's eyes wandered to me and he smiled softly.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and waved him away. There was no need in making him belief I needed his company if he wasn't going to give it to me. I then spotted a familiar face bounding over to me. Catherine.

"Millie?!" she squealed and hugged me tight. _Friendly. _

"Hi Catherine," I breathed. "How are you?"

A devil crept out from behind her.

"Hi Elizabeth," I muttered reluctantly.

She raised her champagne to her lips. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not."

"It's so nice to see you, Millie," Catherine laughed faintly. "Alive, that is. And so _beautiful_!"

"Thank you, you looking stunning…you both do." _Except for you Elizabeth you maladaptive… _

"Catherine?" I whipped around to see Link approaching behind me and grinning. Catherine squealed and leapt onto him.

"Hi Link! Mr. Grand Hero!" She kissed him on the cheek in a motherly manner.

He smiled. "I've missed you too." He looked past Catherine at Elizabeth and gave a slight nod. "Hello Elizabeth."

She handed me her champagne glass, strolled up to him, and pushed Catherine aside. "I think I deserve a better greeting than that," she said as she leaned into him gave him a slow kiss on the cheek, not quite as motherly as Catherine. _You maladaptive bitch. _

Link cleared his throat and looked to Catherine. "Are any of the others around-"

He was interrupted by Richard and Jack slamming into him. They bellowed greetings and shook him in a boyish and playful manner. Jack drew Link's sword from behind in all the commotion and pranced around admiring it while Link barked protests. A laugh rumbled in my chest.

"How's the grand hero?" Richard shook Link's hair into a matted mess.

Jack twirled his blade. "Some sword you got here."

"Swords are for grownups, Jack, hand it over before you hurt yourself."

"Is that Millie?" Jack put an arm around me. "I thought you were dead! How did you escape?"

I smiled and lifted a shoulder. "Link rescued me." It wasn't the truth, but it was easier.

Richard elbowed Link's side. "Damsel in distress, huh?"

His eyebrows twitched in my direction. "I think the damsel was handling herself just fine."

I couldn't tell if he was complimenting me or reminding me of what really happened.

Thanks K'ger for keeping up w this story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok these next few scenes are probably the cheesiest ****scenes in existence but whatever, they're deleted and I was having fun while writing them! Please don't read into the 'temple talk' because it doesn't line up at all with ATL. Thanks to K'ger for keeping up with these! (A lot of scenes from the festival aren't here cuz they'll appear in ATL)**

After a full and rather exhausting night of dancing, drinking, and conversations, Link could barely keep his eyes open as new people continued to introduce themselves to him. A tall, erect and stiff man approached him and stuck out a large hand.

"Hello, Link is it?"

"Yes," Link held back a grimace as the man gripped his hand extremely tight. "And you are?"

"Lord Darting. My daughter spoke highly of you. I suppose a thank you is in order?"

His wife nodded vigorously and bowed before Link. "Yes! Of course it's in order. You have our highest gratitude for saving our daughter."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter?"

The father's mouth drew into a hard line. "Millie."

_Oh. _"Right, of course, your daughter traveled with me for a while."

Her mother was smiling so much she nearly appeared idiotic. "I'm so relieved she came back in one piece. I hear your travels were awfully dangerous!"

"Yes, they were, but your daughter handled herself well."

"Really?" her father's eyebrows drew together.

Link hesitated and looked across the square towards Millie. "Yes."

"So what are your plans, young man?"

"Plans?"

"Yes, are you planning on staying here for a little while longer? Perhaps spend some time with family?"

"No, I probably won't stay here long."

"That's a shame."

"Well," Link's eyes wandered. "There are things that need to be done."

"Yes, of course."

"Father?" Millie came strolling up to them.

"Evening, daughter," her father said in a disturbingly formal manner.

Her mother moved a piece of Millie's hair out of her face. "I think I remember you mentioning Link when you worked on the ranch." Her mother reached out and touched Link's arm. "You were the owner of the royal ranch, yes? I was fairly acquainted with your uncle," her face softened. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

His eyebrows drew together. "Loss?"

"Oh," the mother put a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I assumed you knew."

His stomach dropped. "Knew what exactly?"

"Your uncle, Ben? He recently died of alcohol poisoning."

Link bit the inside of his lip. "Oh. I was not aware of his passing."

It was silent a moment. Millie took a breath and turned to her parents. "Would you excuse us?"

Her father opened his mouth to say something then strolled away with her mother. Millie looked towards Link.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes wandered in different directions. He didn't feel comfortable looking her in the eye. "It's alright."

"Were you close?"

"Um," his eyebrows drew together towards the floor. "Not very."

She placed her hand on his back. "Still."

He nodded and looked away. As soft music began to stir, the crowd cleared and couples began to slowly waltz across the square. Link felt the corner of his mouth lift and held out a hand to Millie. He decided he could muster the energy for one last dance.

She hesitated at the gesture.

"Please? I could use the distraction."

* * *

As Link and I waltzed across the square, I couldn't help but notice his eyes beginning to water. He took a breath, smiled and turned his head, trying to play it off. I laughed softly and put my palm against his face, turning his attention back to me.

"You don't always have to be so tough."

My comment didn't matter. His potential tears had already disappeared in seconds and his expression returned to its natural sternness. "You'd be surprised."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I could never tell.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I…I don't think it's my uncle that's upsetting me.

"What do you mean?" I could feel every muscle in my hand as it lied against his shoulder.

"Like I said, I wasn't close to him. I'm not upset about losing _him_ in particular…it's just…"

"Yes?"

"Well, he was the only family I had. It's just…weird not to have him to fall back on…"

"Oh." I swallowed hard. It was unimaginable, not having a family. Not having anyone.

Link sighed. "It's odd isn't it?" His voice was casual.

"What?"

"I've seen lives lost every day in this war. People or dark souls being killed or killing others. But now it's alcohol poisoning. It's seems like an odd way to die." His voice drops and becomes strained. "I'm so used to murder."'

I didn't know how to respond, so I rubbed my left hand on his shoulder, hoping it would comfort him. I felt his grip on my other hand adjust and tighten. I took a moment to appreciate being able to hold his uncovered left hand while his gloved right was around my waist. I met his eyes in confidence. "I wish I could be more of a distraction."

He flashed a grin. "Trust me, you're a distraction."

I felt my eyebrows twitch with frustration. Did he mean it the way I thought he meant it? And how did he suddenly become happy again?

I laughed softly. "You're very hard to read, you know that?"

"Hmm. I've actually been told that before."

I then felt him press gently against my back and push me closer to him. My chest grazed against his as his arm wrapped further around me. I impulsively looked to the side and noticed our audience. Among them were a few young maidens whispering and staring at me. I lifted my chin to look up at Link.

"I think I'm upsetting your admirers."

He followed my gaze towards the crowd and lifted a shoulder. "They still have Arthur."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I bit my lip as a thought crept into my mind. A thought to ask him something. I wanted to ask him. I ran my fingers slowly across his shoulder. "Why am I a distraction?" He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I felt my heart race as I lifted my head from his shoulder. "Why do I distract you?"

He laughed softly and turned his head. "I didn't think I would need to explain."

"Try."

"Well," he scoffed playfully. His straight eyebrows drew low over his eyes. "Do I distract you?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But I asked you first."

I felt his chest rise with a breath. "You distract me…like I distract you?"

I smiled and raised an eyebrow. "That's your answer?" I said it in a joking manner but I was actually very annoyed.

He looked down at me. "Well, it wasn't the easiest thing to answer."

I smiled and placed my head back on his shoulder. I studied a small freckle on his neck. "I'll give you that."

As we gently swayed across the floor, my breaths slowed and my eyes closed. The song ended and we clapped gently before returning to the crowds. Arthur and Saria bounded up to us.

"Hi!" Saria beamed. "How was your night?"

"Good," Link began. "A little exhausting," he looked down at me. "But good."

"Well," Arthur said. "I met someone very interesting."

"Who?"

"An expert on the legend."

"Really?"

"Yes. The chap's been running his mouth all night…truthfully I wasn't really listening."

"Huh."

"He's right over there," Arthur pointed to a man across the square. He had long, wavy blonde hair than flipped around his ears and circular glasses. He was handsome in a soft, young manner. He smiled at Arthur, the corner of his eyes wrinkling. "He's been dying to talk to you."

Link lifted a hand towards the man who was already approaching. "Hell—ah!" he grimaced as the man violently shook his hand.

"Hello!" the man gushed while still dramatically shaking Link's hand up and down. "Link, right?"

"Yes," he breathed as the man released his hand. "And you are?"

"Willington, Lucas Willington. It's a pleasure. An honor!" the man fell to Link's feet. He stepped back slightly.

"Thank you, to you as well."

"And who is this?" Lucas rose to a knee and took my hand. He kissed it a little longer than he should have.

"Um, Millie." I eventually had to pull my hand away. Lucas looked back and forth between me and Saria with a crooked grin.

"How do you two get anything done?" he asked Link and Arthur.

Arthur snickered. Link didn't seem very amused. "We manage."

"Speaking of, what temples have you reached?" Lucas asked Link.

"All but Shadow and Light."

"Ooo," he wiggled a finger close to Link's face. "You saved the best for last."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Toughest to find and conquer."

"Sounds inviting."

Lucas either didn't pick up on Link's sarcasm or decided to ignore it. "Far from! The Light temple, or Wind temple, is nearly impossible to find. The shadow temple is all about fear. Misery. Death. Weakness."

Link's eyes darted to the side.

Lucas adjusted his glasses. "So, I assumed you recognized the pattern by now?"

Link took a breath. "What pattern?"

"Well, the Water temple represents wisdom. The Forest temple is a place of courage…" Lucas bumped Link's shoulder. He glanced down at the gesture emotionless. "I'm assuming that was the first one you found and the easiest, yes? And the Fire is a place of power. That makes up the Triforce. The last two temples make up the conflict. Shadow and Light."

"Oh, yes, that makes sense."

Lucas laughed. "You honestly didn't know?"

"Well I-"

"Are you sure you've gained wisdom?" Lucas chuckled.

Link, again, did not look amused. "You just put it into words better than I could."

"Ah," Lucas nodded. "I see. If I may, I'd love to hear about your travels and possibly help you with your future ones?"

"Um, yes, that could be helpful but not now. Perhaps tomorrow? In the morning?"

"I can do the afternoon."

"Alright. The sooner the better though."


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the kiss scene. Zelink scenes next

**Get ready for cheesiness, just a warning!**

The moment we entered the town house the town provided for us, Link groaned and threw his shoulders back and let his gear slid off his back. It landed on the floor with a thud.

"Link!" Saria scolded and picked them up.

He rubbed his eyes and fell back onto the couch. "You carry that on _your_ back all night then yell at me."

She opened her mouth to say something then shut it with a sigh. "Fine, whatever." She handed them to me. I felt my posture collapse from the weight.

"I'm going to bed," she whipped around and disappeared into her room. Arthur turned to me and took Link's gear.

"I'm going to bed too," he said.

Link stood up behind us and yawned. "Me too."

"I'm not star tracking tonight!" Saria called from her room.

Link and Arthur both shared a look. "Not me!" they both snapped.

They then broke into an argument.

"I'm exhausted!"

"I'm drunk!"

"You told me you weren't!"

"Are you willing to risk it?"

"I…"

"You know I'm terrible at star tracking anyway!"

"Ugh!" Link groaned. "You are _so_ annoying."

"You know you adore me!" Arthur cheered and darted into his room.

"Um," I looked towards Link. "Star tracking?"

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "It's a form of mapping. In case we lose the map or something like that we can find our way by reading the stars."

"Interesting."

"It _sounds _interesting," he muttered and opened a drawer. He pulled out a charcoal pencil and a thick piece of paper.

"Can I help in any way?"

He looked at me and lifted a shoulder. "You can keep me company."

Okay.

Link quickly marked the four cardinal directions on the paper using his compass. Millie watched his every move as he began to loosely sketch the sky.

"How many stars do you have to mark?"

"Just the brightest ones." He lifted a finger and brought his face close to hers to match her eye line. "Like that one there." He looked back down and marked it NS.

"NS?"

"Nayru's star. A lot of the stars are named. Like…" his eyes darted across the black dome. He pointed again to a green-tinted star above the mountain range. "That's 'Farore's star' and…" he pointed to the other side of the sky. "'Din's star'."

He marked all three of them down. Millie pointed a blinding star dead ahead. "What's that one?"

"'Hero's star', I think."

"You have your own star?"

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow. "I just assumed it meant heroes in general not the legendary one."

"It'd be great to have a star, wouldn't it?"

"You can have one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he leaned back on his elbows. "There are millions. Just pick one that hasn't been named and take it."

"Huh," she smiled and looked across the sky. She pointed to one directly above their heads. "What about that one?"

"Hmmm," Link sat up. "I don't think that's named yet." He marked it down on the paper and wrote MS. "There, 'Millie's star'."

"Ha!" she peered over his shoulder at the paper. "It's official now, huh?"

"It's official."

"Thank you for my star."

He laughed softly. "I didn't really give it to you but…" he met her eyes. "You're welcome." He looked back up at her star. "Why did you pick that one?"

"Because," she lied down on flat her back. "When people lie down like this, you know, to look at the stars? It will be the first one they see."

He lied down next to her and kept his eyes on the star. "It will?"

She sat up and shifted her weight closer to him. "Here, I'll show you. Close your eyes."

"Okay."

"When you open them, I bet it will be the first star you notice…Aaannddd…open."

He opened them and saw her star right before him. "Ha! You're right." He stared at it a moment.

"I…I want to show you something else. Close your eyes again."

He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "What now?"

As I looked down at him, lying flat and motionless on his back, his question rang in my ears. _What now? _My heart was beating so hard I could feel my fingertips pulse. "Keep them closed," I murmured. I watched his smile slowly fade as I gently brushed a strand of out of his face. My mind went blank as I leaned down.

I hovered my lips over his for a moment, a terrifying second of hesitation, before slowly kissing him. The quiver in my stomach only excited me more as he kissed back. I inhaled through my nose with satisfaction. He was kissing me back. When our lips parted, we'd turn our heads slightly and they'd immediately come together again. I then got a sudden, overwhelming feeling of confidence and slowly crawled onto him. He placed his arms around my back and pulled my closer. As I pressed my weight against him, I wondered if he could feel my heart in my chest. I then had the obnoxious need to breath and reluctantly broke away. I breathed heavily over his mouth for a moment.

"Can I open my eyes?" he askeded.

I laughed faintly. "Yes."

He opened them and met mine, their blue color memorizing. He grinned and placed a hand against my face. Then, as quickly as it was born, his smile died. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I swallowed. "Why?"

"You're shaking."

"Oh," I looked down at my trembling hands. "I'm a little cold." _Stupid. _

"Come on," he said sweetly as he began to sit up. I slid off him and he helped me up.

**Aw, so cute. The reason I got rid of Millie is because her character didn't really add anything to the story (besides romance but i want the love interest to play a bigger part). Also, i thought her and Link's relationship was too cliché, the actual romance in ATL is anything but.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ****guys. I'm def not gonna use this scene, not exactly anyway, in the final ATL. Im not sure whether I'll have a father part either. Let me know what u guys think, I'll give u the following father scenes later tonight. Shout out to K'ger and Gate Keeper142**

I twirl my fingers as I sit outside Link's room, back against the door. It is very late. I couldn't sleep. I don't understand why leaning against his door makes me feel better. I hear steps down the hallway and catch a glimpse of Arthur turning the corner.

"Ah!" he flinches when he sees me. "God, you scared me! What are you doing?"

"I…couldn't sleep. What are _you _doing?"

"I was out."

"Out?"

"In town. Just got back."

"What were you doing out in town?"

"What are you doing outside Link's room?"

I smile slightly. "Don't tell Saria right?"

He lets out a grand bark of laughter that dies quickly and he falls stern. "Seriously don't."

I giggle and stand up. "Good night, Arthur." I say as I head back to my room.

"Night," he says as he passes by me. He then turns and walks backwards down the hall. "You know," he begins and I look over my shoulder. "If you want to talk to him just knock on the door."

"_Good night_."

He smirks. "LINK WAKE UP!" he shouts before darting into his room. I flinch.

Link groans from the other side of the door. "_What?_"

"Um…" I say to the door. "Nothing! Go back to sleep!"

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Come in here," he says casually. "I haven't seen you since two days ago."

I take a breath and open the door. The room is weakly lit by a dying candle beside his bed. He turns his head and gives a faint smile. I can just see the white bandages wrapped around his chest. "Hi hero," I murmur and close the door. Closing the door seems odd to me, like I should have left it open.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess. My back hurts…"

"I can imagine," I say as I sit beside his bed. I feel awkward around him now.

He opens his mouth to say something then shut it quickly. "I was wondering if you could…tell me what happened?"

"Um," my voice shakes. "Sorry. I don't know exactly."

"You're lying." His eyes are piercing mine.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know if telling you would be very smart…"

"You sound like Saria."

"Oh _god._"

He laughs softly in a breath. "Is there anything you will tell me?"

"Y-you don't remember at all?"

"It's in and out…Please tell me. I won't be upset."

_Don't speak too soon. _ "You don't remember being cut?"

"A little, yes. I remember the pain and the actual knife but nothing leading up to it."

"Do you remember that girl?"

His eyebrows tug together. "Uh…no. I don't think so. Why? What girl?"

"Never mind."

His face falls. "W-"

"It's nothing, really. Nothing happened."

"Wait," his eyebrows tug together. "I think I do remember a girl. I think we were alone and…there were wine bottles?" he rubs his eyes.

I feel every muscle stiffen. _Oh god. Shit. Oh my god. _

"Or…maybe that was dream," he says with uncertainty.

"Um, yeah. Maybe." He is going to remember soon. I don't want to be here when he does.

"What does my back look like?"

I ask him what he means but I really want to thank him for changing the subject.

"Well," he shifts his weight slightly. "I feel like there's more than one cute but they must be all over my back…And it hurts more in certain places. Are they just random slashes?"

"Um," I stumble. "I didn't see."

"Can you look and tell me?"

"Why are you so eager?"

"It just seems odd to me. Why cut my back and not my chest or my face? And why cut it at all for that matter?...It just seems weird and I feel like if I know what it looks like it may make more sense. I don't know why."

I sigh. "Fine. Fine. Turn over."

It's an effort for him to do so. Once he was on his stomach, I pulled down the blanket to expose his completely bandaged torso. "Use the scalpel," he murmurs as he bends his elbows and rests his face on his hands.

"Where?"

"The drawer across the room."

I walk to the drawer, open it, and find the scalpel quickly but pause when I see a small note. It was the only other item inside. I pick it up, evoked by curiosity.

_Link_, it reads.

"What's that?"

"Shh!"

_I'm writing this letter to you but I'm planning on giving it to your friend, Saria. Such a good girl. Don't take her for granted, alright? At your age it's important to think of your future and settling down. It's funny, really. I remember you two were arranged to be married but you were never told because you were so young. I'm happy you two found each other again. She's good for you. I know that's the last thing on your mind right now but someone has to remind you of what's important. You don't know who I am, well at least not yet, but I knew you were my son when I saw in that bar. You're probably wondering how I know you at all but it's more complicated than a man abandoning a pregnant mistress, I promise. If you wish to talk it over, ask Saria to come and find me. If not, I understand._

_-James_

"Lily?"

"I, um," I narrow my eyes. "Just a doctor's note. Says you need to rest in order for your wounds to heal and all that. I bet Saria has already read it." I impulsively shove the note in my pocket before heading back to Link's bed side. "Let's see your back."

I make a single cut down the tightly bounded bandages down the center of his back and unravel them to each side of the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning, awkward/mature scene! It is deleted though, of course. Don't read too much into it story wise, doesn't affect ATL. If I do have a scene like this, I think i'm gonna make it more romantic/dramatic, not goofy. Shout out to K'ger and GateKeeper142**

I hear the door slam and turn, his chin in my direct eye-line.

"W—"

"Fine," he growls. "Fine, fine, fine. God dammit."

I feel the corner of my mouth twitch.

"Well…"

"Shhh-shut up!"

I raise my eyebrows and fall silent.

"If we're going to do this, you have to listen to my terms."

I smirk. "Terms?"

He gives a frustrated grunt.

I sigh and begin to undo the belt around his tunic. "Alright, hero. What are your rules?"

"Only once," he says sternly. "We only do it once, just to get it out of my system."

"All I need," I mumble and push his tunic down his shoulders, down his arms.

"Second, we don't tell anyone. Especially Saria and Arthur."

I guess I should've expected that. It still bothers me…I don't let it show. I'm good at that.

"And last," he cups one side of my face with his hand and looks me straight in the eyes. He smiles slightly and I think he will say something nice. "…we pretend like it never happened."

My stomach churns. He didn't have to lay it on so thick. "You done?"

"Yes."

"Good," with all my energy I put my hands on his chest and shove him back onto the bed.

"You gonna say good morning?" I ask from under the blanket as he searches for his shirt. He looks sideways at me, barely.

"Good morning," he mutters as he slips a shirt over his head.

I stretch out across the bed and enjoy the warmth of the morning sun. "I'm already struggling with your first rule…You have no idea how much I want to go run and brag to Saria."

"That was the second," he says casually as he sits on the edge of the bed and begins to put on his boots. "First was we'd only due it once."

"Oh yeah," I coo and rest my head on my palm. "That'll be hard to follow too."

He sighs and stands up. "You're going to have to deal with that."

My stomach leaps in…something. Either anger or humiliation or both. I scoff as heat rises to my cheeks. "What? Was it not good for you?"

"No," he refuses to look at me. "That's not what I meant. I- it was great…not that I have a lot of experience to compare it to."

"Wait," I smile and search for an opportunity to play with him. "That couldn't have been your first time-"

"No, it wasn't. But that doesn't mean it happens to me a lot."

"I find that hard to believe."

He could be nicer to me. I'm complimenting him after all…in my own way. He could show a little affection….a little appreciation.

"Well, unlike you, I don't sleep around."

My blood leaps so hard from my heart that it pushes up against my veins, lifting my off of the bed an inch in sudden anger. "I don't sleep around!"

"Sure," he smirks and swings his bow around his shoulder.

"I don't!"

"Fine."

"Link! I don't fucking sleep around!" I spit my words angrily in a psychotic scream. I can hear how insane I sound.

His expression is unchanged. "Get dressed."

He shuts the door and I hold back angry tears alone.

Link paused outside the door, Lily on the other side. He felt guilty for being cold to her but he was scared to act in any other way. He walked into the kitchen only to stop dead when he spotted Saria and Arthur covering over breakfast.

"W-what are you two doing here?"

"We got back early. The guy wasn't even home."

"Rude, huh?" Saria scoffs.

"Uh-what time did you guys get back?' he tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Late. So late it was early. Like four o'clock, right?" Saria asked Arthur.

Link took a breath. They were asleep by then.

"So this guy bailed on you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It was strange…maybe it was a miscommunication."  
"Sorry we couldn't help you," Arthur muttered.

Saria reached out and gripped one of Link's fingers. "Sorry. We'll get you help we promise."

"I know. I'll be fine don't worry."

Lily suddenly stormed into the room.

Saria watches her. "Where were you last night? Your room was empty."

"You went into my room?" she asked bitterly.

Saria looked up, shocked at her tone. "….your door was open…"

"I had a late night," she said as she strolled across the room. She paused in the door way. "I'm heading down to the market a little while….oh and Link and I had sex last night. Bi!" She slammed the door.

Link immediately stood up to follow her.

"Wait WHAT?!" Saria screeched after him. Arthur erupted into laughter.

"Lily!" Link spat after her. She tuned and slapped him hard across the face. It stung so badly he had the urge to compliment her on the blow but he just stared back stunned. Her eyes begin to water and he immediately began to go over his behavior in detail in his mind, searching for the cause. She spun around and began to mount Epona.

"Where are you going?" he snapped and restrained his horse by her bridle.

"Town. Market. Mountains. Hell. Anywhere but here."

"Not with my horse."

"Fine." She stood up, balanced perfectly on Epona's saddle, and gracefully leapt to Saria's horse, Link shamefully watching her legs and not noticing her untie her horse.

"Wait," he said once he snapped out of his trance.

"Why?"

"Y-you can't just run away when you're upset."

"Watch me." She kicked the horse's side and began to trot of out the camp. Link mounted Epona and followed behind her.

"Or follow me," she muttered and kept her eyes ahead.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"If?"

"That. That I upset you."

"Oh, you are so arrogant!"

"What?!" he spat and quickened his pace to travel next to her. "How am I arrogant?!"

"You think the fragile little girl is upset that mean man didn't make her breakfast in the morning."

"Well…..yeah kinda."

She scoffs and kicks her horse again, lunching forward in front of him and cutting him off.

"I don't know what to say sorry for!"

"You don't have to say sorry for anything."

"Okay."

She pursed her lips together. "Can we just….move on?"

"That's what i meant by 'pretend like it never happened'."

"Yeah," she smiled. "That was pretty stupid of you to think that would've been possible."

"It was worth a shot."

"One thing's for sure with humans and sex," she muttered. "There's always something else to worry about."

He shrugged. "Not always actually."

The conversation was steered towards prostitution and Lily's argument that even prostitutes have a 'shit tone to deal with' for them to sell their bodies in the first place. They conversed shameless in town.

"Everyone has shit to deal with eventually in their lives and they all deal with it in different ways," he said to her as they bought arrows.

"Actually," she cooed and studied one of his arrows. "There's nothing song with being a prostitute."

"Oh no?" Link challenged.

The clerk was interested in their conversation as he counted their items, barely checking the prices.

"Nothing wrong. If you're a girl and you have a body, you should be able to use it to your advantage. I mean men have muscles and," she rolls her eyes dramatically, "_strength_. So we have things to balance it out. And besides, it's their choice."

He smirked. "Alright," he thought of something and held up a finger. "But what about this. You said that it's their choice but it's also a murder's choice to kill someone."

"Unless he's insane."

"What? Like being mentally ill makes it okay?"

"Well…." she smiled and shook her head. "We're getting in too deep here. Soon we'll start talking about why some are cursed with mental insanity and why evil exists-"

"Oh! I know that one!" he cheered. "Evil exists so good can also."

She suddenly frowned, stood up on her toes, and leaned over his shoulders to put the arrow in his quiver. "That's the easier answer."

She fell back onto the balls of her feet and began to fix the collar of his undershirt.

"Can I ask you something?"

She responded by looking into his eyes and raising her eyebrows.

"When you were…with them. Did you ever see one of them show signs of-"

"No," she said sternly and smoothed out the fabric on his shoulders. "Never. I've never seen them show humanity. Not once….I'm sorry."

"It's….fine," he murmured as she ran her hands downs his arms. He felt her hands touch his and he flinched.

"You're not wearing your glove," she murmured and took his bare right hand in hers.

"Forgot it."  
"Nice tan line," she smirked and ran her finger over the pale skin his glove protected from the sun.

"Yeah. I've worn it for a while."

"Really?"

"My mother gave it to me when….I was younger."

"And you never thought that was suspicious? Wearing this glove?"

"All I knew is she told me to wear it so I did. For some reason….it felt…dangerous to take it off. Like my the back of my hand was the rim of my throat, ready to be exposed."

"It's fate," she cooed playfully, gripped his hand, and lead him away from the archery stand.

Fate…or perhaps his mind holding on to the memory and attempting to keep him safe.

Lily spun around to face him as they walked. Her hair suddenly looked lighter. Her skin seemed softer and her eyes were warmer. She smiled and exposed white, human teeth that held a gentle glow, like soft cream, against her now pink lips.

"You look different," he murmured.

"Really? Me?" she bounced her eyebrows and fixed her hair playfully. "How so?"

"More human."

"Ah," she fingered through a strand of hair. "Hair's lighter huh?"

"No it's more than that. You…your skin looks…"

"Looks what?" she asked and stopped prancing as they turned a corner into an alley.

He shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze. "Different."

"You're no fun," she scoffed and put her arms around his neck. He frowned and stared back at her, her eyes now a softer blue than they were. Yet, they were still deep.

"Can you still do that eye thing?" he asked, trying to distract himself from their lack of distance.

"Yeah," she blinked a few times. "Wanna see?"

"Oh, I don't…."

He drifted off in a deep trance as he gazed into her eyes and saw the changing colors rippling and churning. He could see cerulean leaves swirling in a periwinkle wind and suddenly rings of navy echoing in pond water. The deep blue splashed upon the edge of her black pupil like waves on a shore. It was as if the color of her iris was actually foaming and breaking up like an ocean would. The nature effect turned mechanical and he could see gears rotating by her pupil, the spikes of color disappearing into the deep blackness turned into prongs on a gear wheel, turning rythmically and releasing color with each click. Tick. Tick.

"Hero?" she murmured.

He blinked and shook his head. "That still works like a charm."

"Do you know how much time has passed?"

"W-why? How long was I looking at you?"

"five…ten minutes."

"Wow it felt like a few seconds," he laughed. "I was just standing here staring at you?"

"Basically yeah."

He blinked again, seeing spots in his now unclear and blurry vision. "Whoa," he muttered and stumbled a bit.

"You alright hero?"

"Yes."

"Good."


	14. Chapter 14

**A very weird experiment thing, please no flames for this. I'm not putting this in the final ATL for obvious reasons...well mostly because Zelda won't be the main love interest but still.**

Link was leaning on the counter in the back room when Zelda walked in. He was studying a glass bottle with a label he recognized from his life as a palace worker. He was lost in thought and didn't notice her come in. She spoke to him, but he ignored her. The painted label burned in his mind as he memorized every line and mark. His stomach leaped with anger and anxiety as he remembered his past. Suddenly, Zelda's hand appeared on the bottle. He was snapped back to reality and looked up at Zelda. She cocked her hand and arched her eyebrows.

"You okay?"

Link placed the bottle down on the counter. "Yes."

Zelda gave an unconvinced look. Link narrowed his eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay," Zelda turned to walk out.

"Wait," he reached out a grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted the distraction.

"I thought you'd want to be alone."

Link pulled her back to him. "No, I just don't want to talk."

Zelda smiled shyly. Link realized his words came out in a strange way. He decided he didn't care, since he wasn't lying. He leaned down and began to kiss her. It was an odd feeling that overcame him. It wasn't the usual feeling that he had with Zelda. Instead it was a strange…anger that drove him. He turned his head and began to slowly kiss her neck. "Link, wait…" he heard Zelda's voice. For some reason that he couldn't understand, he ignored it. He held her against the counter and continued to softly kiss her neck, his tongue running over her skin. His hand ran down her shoulder. Zelda spoke again. Part of Link told him to stop, but the other part completely disobeyed. He was going against his judgment. He didn't stop. Zelda shifted under his grip. She spoke again, this time louder. He wasn't listening to her. She began to squirm beneath him, but he was stronger than her. It wasn't until she began to softly weep and turn her head, forcing him to taste her tears, when he stopped. The second he lifted his weight off of her, he felt pain shoot through his nose.

Link stumbled back; stunned. He held a hand to his nose to discover it was bleeding. Zelda looked at him sternly. "I told you to stop," she whispered. Link's stomached dropped.

"I…" his eyes closed with regret. "I'm sorry."

There was a knock on the door. "Is everything okay?" It was Arthur. Zelda opened the door and walked past Arthur. When he looked at Link, his face dropped. "What…happened?"

"Nothing," Link muttered as he wiped his nose. He walked past Arthur and grabbed his cloak. Celiac and Saria watched him as he walked out the door.

Link angrily cursed himself as he walked. He felt like attacking something…or someone. What was he thinking? That was the problem. He didn't think. It was like he didn't even know what was happening.

"Link!" Saria called after him. "Wait!" _Link, wait. _Zelda's voice rang in his ear. He stopped and turned to Saria, expecting an explanation to why she followed him. "It's…not safe for you to be alone."

Link stared ahead for a moment before responding. "Did Zelda tell you…?"

Saria shook her head. "She didn't have to and honestly, it's none of my business."

Saria and Link walked for a while, talking about casual things. Sometimes Saria would talk about their life in village or laugh about a memory. Link was grateful to her for not addressing the obvious issue. She didn't have to. He knew what he did. When they returned to the tavern, he stopped her. "Thanks for…"

"No problem…But can you do me favor?" she asked. "You're already dealing with a lot…don't let this bother you."

"…I'll try."

**This scene is also super old (the document of my story is a really long scramble of a bunch of scenes, this was among the oldies) so its not well written at all, but since it's deleted I don't wanna spend the time fixing it. Also chapter 28 of ATL is up by now! Check it out if anyone reading this also reads the actual story. and chapter 29 should be up by tonight **


	15. Chapter 15

**Tricked by a Temptress**

"Princess?"

She was studying a war map in her private quarters when the guard knocked on her door. She sighed, moved a piece of golden hair out of her face, and asked, "What is it?"

"There's someone you need to meet….like, now."

"Like, now? What does that mean, like now?" she mumbled to herself as she opened the door.

The guard straightened himself. "Your Highness, your prediction has come true."

She stood there wide eyed. "Where is he?"

As they opened the throne room, the noble men straighten themselves. The castle was immense, the ceiling high and decorated with marble carvings and elaborate tapestry. Zelda always felt greeted by the gorgeous rooms in her palace.

She strolled as gracefully as she could to the side of her father and glanced towards the guards on either side of the large doors.

"Well," she began with a pure voice. "Where is he?"

The guards frown and look behind them. Nothing.

Zelda looked at her father, who raised a bushy grey eyebrow.

A guard opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and peered outside the palace door.

"Are you sure about his presence in the palace?" the king asked in a deep, over bearing voice, similar to his overall appearance. He was covered with heavy, blood covered robes, gold jewelry, and had a stern, wise expression. His body, in contrast to Zelda's, was large and brick-like. A true leader; strong, peaceful, and brave. Although it appeared to be a life of luxury, the war had truly taken its toll on the king, his royal face carrying fatigue in every wrinkle and vein.

A guard nodded firmly. "Your Majesty, he is in the palace. We…gave him clear instructions on where to g-"

The royal palace bird, a gorgeous and large dove, squeaked from its cage in interruption. Zelda narrowed her eyes at watched her prized bird falls its gorgeous wings, puzzled and unsettled.

"Where are we going?" Link asked Zelda as she lead him down an empty palace hall. She was extremely quick on her feet, making him almost have to break into a jog to keep up.

"Somewhere private. We need to talk."

"I was supposed to talk to the king, I thought."

"Trust me, it's better we talk it over first, with out my father, right? Just to get things in order."

"Alright," he said as they rounded the corner. He was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to talk the king first, not even remotely knowing the first thing he would say. He was even relieved when he first saw the princess beckoning him away from the path the guards laid out for him, relieving him of the anxiety filled walk.

"In here," she said as she slipped into a room with large, wooden doors.

He followed her, but not without taking one last look at the empty hallway. The castle was silent.

The inside of the room was dimly lit by lanterns mounted on the wall. A large, beautifully carved desk was pressed up against the wall, two large bookcases on either side. One filled with thick, leather bound books, the other with aged, dark liquor. The carpet beneath their feet was a deep green, which strangely complimented the maroon walls.

"This is my father's study," she said to him. He nodded in silent response. "Take a seat," she gestured towards a felted velvet chair to the side of the room. He felt his stomach churn is discomfort. He told himself he was fine, he was with the Princess, the kind young woman who handed out flowers to the young girls of the kingdom. The young woman who gracefully waved at those around her in kindness and wisdom. So he pulled out the chair from the wall and sat down.

"Do you know why I chose this room?" she asked him and she passed by him, her strides slow and long. Her voice was so pure and rich, just like her beauty. She placed two delicate fingers on the brass lock.

"Why?"

"It's sound proof."

_Click. _

He narrowed his eyes at the odd sight. "Uh, okay."

She smiled at him, exposing perfect, white teeth.

He half smiled back, slightly biting the inside of his lip.

The bird squawked louder and Zelda continued to watch it as the guards spoke to her father about the hero's disappearance. She felt her stomach churn as she watched her beloved pet roughly bounced back and fourth through out the cage. The bird seemed frightened, disturbed, unsettled, and the feelings of the bird radiated back to Zelda. Something was wrong, she felt it in her bones.

Zelda approached Link slowly from the now locked door.

"Um," he shifted his weight in his chair, awkwardly, feeling the need to stand up. "Princess, I…"

"What?" she cooed at him.

Hearing the tone in her voice, he stood up and backed up. "I don't think we should be in here."

She pouted and continued to step towards him. "Why?"

He swallowed. "Um, what ever…this is…it's not smart."

"So?" she was now only a few feet away from him.

"Well, to be honest, Princess-"

"Zelda, call me Zelda."

He felt the name choke him. "Zelda," he forced out. Seeing the Princess act this way, was nearly disturbing. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable…in here. We just met and I think it'd be better for us to handle this with…"

She leaned in towards him, her expensive and sweet fragrance overbearing.

He stared back at her, forcing himself to remain calm. "Formality," he finally chocked.

"Formality," she repeated slowly. "You want us to handle 'this' in formality?" she leaned in closer, forcing him to take another step back, feeling the desk stop him.

"Well," he began with uncertainty; the way she said it made his words sound twisted. "I meant we should handle…" he took off his glove and showed her the Triforce, the back of his palm inches away from her face. "This, in formality."

Her eyes widen slightly, as if with wonder, and she took his hand in hers. "So it is true. You are the hero."

"I guess so," he smiled awkwardly.

She looked up at him with big, blue eyes. His own narrowed at the sight. Her eyes were different. Not the memorizing blue he saw the other day at the training grounds. These eyes were flat, lifelessly, dull. She smiled a devilish smile, and at that moment, he realized some thing was very, very wrong.

_"__SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT!" _Zelda cried and stood up from her throne.

The nobles flinched and stared at her, then the king.

"Darling?" he asked.

"Something's very wrong. Search the castle!"

The knights stiffened and looked at the king for reassurance.

"Well," he said with a grand hand gesture. "You heard her!"

They burst through the doors of the throne room and stampeded the once empty hallways. Zelda, wide eyed, snuck away and exited through the back room, without her father noticing.

"You….you're not the Princess, are you?" Link asked slowly.

She laughed, her voice now insane and dementedly toned.

His eyes widened in shock and he squirmed out from underneath her.

She continued to giggle as he went for the door, only to feel something tightly wrap around his neck before he reach the handle. It was her dark soul tail.

"Not so fast, hero," and with those words she threw him backwards, him hitting the floor hard with a thud.

He cried out in shock and squirmed, her grip on his neck tight.

"Oh, I can't believe you fell for that one," her skin suddenly began to shed, revealing a dark, sickly, grey undertone. Her blue eyes became black. The very structure of her face changed. And before him stood a female dark soul. She laughed, revealing yellow and sharp teeth. "I guess you haven't gained wisdom, yet, have you? No, only courage."

She walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, surprisingly strong for her size. "Stupid, useless, pathetic COURAGE!" she threw him across the room, him slamming into the liquor cabinet. The glass cabinets shattered. His mind went numb. It was only a day ago that he was relaxing by the ranch, he couldn't even comprehend the situation he was in.

Zelda picked up her gown and rushed through the hallways.

He groaned as he helped himself up, he felt a piece of glass painfully lodged into his side. He forced himself not to cry out, in an attempt to appear stronger than he was.

She was by him once again, smiling. The way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she swung her hips when she walked and the way she looked him in the eyes told him she was plenty aware of her beauty, plenty aware of the spell she could cast on a man at any time.

"Oh," she took his face in her hands, her claws digging into his skin. "Poor you."

He stood up frantically and sheathed his sword, pain shot down his leg.

She raised her thin, perfectly dark eyebrows. "Oh. Maybe you're not as pathetic as I thought."

He swung aimlessly at her, unprepared and not familiar with the sword. She easily avoided the blow.

"Ha!" she cheered and kicked his back, throwing him to the ground. He felt the glass piece lodge itself deeper. He cried out in pain, weak.

She stepped over his body, lowered herself by him.

"Listen. You don't know me but I know you. And trust me, I will kill you. I don't care about that bitch Zelda. I don't care about the Triforce. I don't care about Sinal or winning this war. I could not care less," she hissed. "About who you are. I'm still going to kill you, for….personal reasons. So…" she lifted him up by her shoulders and brought her lips to his ear. "You better run hero."

He pulled his head back and stared at her blankly, his mind growing numb with shock. She dragged him out of the room effortlessly, through the hallway, and eventually towards the long, elegant window on the other side. She leaned him against the wall, he struggled slightly, but his mind was too over whelmed for him to fight back. "This must be a lot for you, huh? I mean," she winced loudly, a long hiss. "Finding out you're a hero, meeting a Princess, and getting your ass kicked by a psychopath dark soul….so, tell you what…" she presses his body against the glass of the window and brings her face close to his, forcing him to inhale her unique, charcoal scent. She then smiled slightly. "I'll give you a head start," she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "W-AH!"

She shoved him up and through the glass before he could get a word out. The window shattered immediately, the large and stain glassed shards following him as his body plummeted two stories down. He gasped for air on his way down, for a moment terrified. The reality of the situation struck him as his body struck the ground, hard.

He suddenly felt alive and determined to defeat this enemy of his, angry an frustrated. He needed to get away first.

He lifted two fingers to his lips, leapt up and blew. Seconds later, Epona was by his side.

He smiled weakly and mounted her as quickly as his body allowed him to, ignoring . "Alright," he murmured to himself and galloped off, away from the towers, and pushing Epona to her limits.

"PRINCESS!" A guard rushes to Zelda who was hunched over a shattered window. "Princess, are you alright?"

She picked up a blood stained shard of glass. "What happened here?"

"You shouldn't be alone."

"Who's blood is this?" she asked, ignoring the guard's comment.

"Princess, we suggest your immediate evacuation. There are dark souls in the palace."

She didn't take her eyes off of the glass debris. "How many?"

"One so far, but more will follow."

"Where is it now?"

"We don't know."

She sighed and stood up. "I refuse to evacuate when only one rebel dark soul sneaks its way into the castle.." she narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't see how that was possible, do you?"

The guard frowned and fell to one knee. "We apologize for this..inconvenience, your Majesty. We will find this dark soul as soon as possible."

"Good," she says sternly. "Like I was saying, I will not evacuate. If I can't handle one dark soul, I shouldn't be fit to rule. I shall return to my father's side for now and wait for the hero's return."

The guard nodded and insisted on escorting her there.

Link galloped down the path towards town, the dust flying up behind Epona's hooves. He wasn't sure why he was heading towards town, it was an instinct to run in the complete opposite direction.

"Come back here!" his enemy cooed in an extremely feminine voice, as if to throw him off. "Come here!"

He dug his heel into Epona's side causing her to whinny in fright and speed up. The sound of the hooves alarmed the guards, but Link blew through the gates anyway.

"HEY!" the guard screeched. "W-…Link?!"

He raced through town while towns people cried out in shock and avoided Epona's powerful hooves. He rode her through town, around the fountain, through the side tents, until his enemy managed to scratch Epona deep. He was reared off violently, crashing into a pottery stand.

The owner cried in anguish at the smashed pots.

Link immediately got up, mumbled sorry and flung himself back onto the street, which fell deadly silent. The people stared in awe at his enemy, who smiled wickedly near the fountain.

"Aw," she pouted and drew a long, elegant sword. "You broke the man's shop."

He brushed pottery dust off his shoulders and sheathed his own sword. She let out a sharp bark of laughter and approached him, kicking the debris on her way nonchalantly. "Oh, please, put your sword away. You are untrained with that thing."

He gripped the handle so tight his knuckles grew white. She was right. He had owned the sword all his life, yet never imagined using it in battle. He imagined what it would be like if he practiced everyday for the eighteen years he lived; he would be able to defeat her. Still, he held his ground.

She smiled brightly at a town citizen who frowned and cowered in fear. She then continued to walk towards Link, this calm, memorizing expression across her face. "Oh," she said softly to him."Oh, I like you."

He stiffened. "What do you want from me?!"

She threw her head back and laughed. He, along with the other town people, watched her giggle uncontrollably. She then turned towards the town, her back towards him. "Have any of you seen a dark soul before? Any one?" she pointed at a tall, heavily armored mercenary. "You! You look like you travel a lot. Have you seen a dark soul before?"

The man shook his head.

"Wow," she raised her eyebrows. "This war really is fought in the shadows….It's sad really. While hundreds, thousands of you humans die, you Hylians manage to relax in the comfort of jam cakes and," She pointed to a string instrument.

"…what ever the fuck that is."

She strolled over to the water fountain. "Now, not that any of you could compare me to anything, but I'm different than most dark souls." She looked over her shoulder at Link and half smiled as she lifted a fold of her simple black dress with her tail. "As you can see. Much like Sinal," as she spoke, Link kept wondering who Sinal was. "I'm different from those disgusting animals. Like the difference between you humans and…um…what do you call it?" she was asking Link. He shrugged, shocked at her casualness. "You know, the ones with the tails and they live in the trees?"

"Monkeys!" A young child squeaks. He couldn't have been older than three. His mother gasped and pulled him close.

His enemy smiled at the young child. "Yes! Those things! Monkeys! Apes! The difference between me and dark souls is the difference between you and apes." She dipped her claws into the water fountain. "I'd love to tear you, hero, limb from limb, but I'm more civilized than that and honestly, it'd be more satisfying with a fair fight. I'd like you to gain more…value to your name before I head home with your head on a spear."

"Then why are you attacking me now?"

She shrugged and squinted her eyes, as if she asked he had asked her a more casual question. "Ummmm…..it's more…exciting this way, no?"

He stared at her, shocked and confused at her actions. It seemed odd to him that she would attack merely for the thrill of it. It was silent for a moment, his enemy staring at him, as if she was busy in her own mind. She then looked up at the castle and cocked her head.

His enemy raised an eyebrow and looked up towards the castle. "Uh oh," she said. "You better hurry up there, hero. You have bigger problems to worry about."


	16. Chapter 16

**This scene happens after this kiss ****scene**** which is chapter...11? I have no idea why i didn't upload it**

**Shout out to K'ger!**

Link's eyebrows twitched in Lucas's direction. "Start over."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll try my best to simplify it for you."

Arthur and Millie shared a look before Lucas repeated the confusing monologue.

"'Upon a majestic being into the heavens he soars?'" Link questioned.

"That's what I said."

"Majestic being? What does that mean?"

"Well," Lucas flipped through more scriptures. "I believe it is referring to this."

Link looked over his shoulder and immediately scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"What?"

"A giant bird?"

"There's more to it than that."

"How?"

"Well…"

Everyone sank into their chairs as Lucas began to explain yet another legend. Link listened with a blank expression while Arthur played with the tip of his pencil. After he was done with his immense explanation, Link sighed.

"A giant bird?"

"You don't believe it?"

"It's not the easiest thing to believe."

"'Thou shall be faithful'."

"I'm not saying I don't believe the legend...it's just...I don't know. It's called a legend for a reason."

"You don't believe in your own legend!"

"Of course I do!"

"I sense a hint of doubt."

"The Triforce is on _my _hand, alright? I don't need some smart ass questioning whether I believe in something burned on my _skin_."

Lucas adjusted his glasses. "'Thou shall be humble'," he mumbled, eyes on the scripture.

"And I don't need you telling me who to be."

"I shouldn't need to tell you."

Link frowned and dug a nail into the wood of the table. "We came for directions. Not a life lesson."

Lucas pursed his mouth and flipped through more scripts. "Legend doesn't say anything about a questionable attitude."

"The legend doesn't say a lot of things."

Arthur and Millie shared another look. Saria shook her head subtly in Link's direction.

"'Thou shall be-"

He suddenly leapt up and stuck a finger in Lucas's face. "If you start one more sentence with 'thou shall-"

"I'm sorry, am I offending you?"

"You think you know everything but you don't. It is _not _like what is written. There's no honor or nobility or justice. It's absolute hell! You'll never know what it's really like so enough!"

Lucas swallowed and look to the floor. "My apologies."

Link sat back down and leaned back into his chair as if nothing happened. Lucas looked at Arthur helplessly. He looked at Saria.

"Continue," she said to Lucas.

"It's extraordinary, really." Lucas held my blood up to the light. "Not human. Not dark soul. You are truly unique."

I frowned. I didn't want to be unique like this.

"Tell me, dear. Do you find yourself having dark thoughts or urges?"

I inhaled and rubbed my arm.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's not often."

"What was it like? When you were a true dark soul?"

"I can't really remember."

"At all?"

"I remember being around other dark souls and…I was with Link at least a few times."

"Will he be able to tell me?"

"He can but I don't think he will."

Lucas scoffed. "Oh please. Stubbornness is such a useless trait."

"I don't think its stubbornness."

"No?"

"I don't think he wants me to know."

"Who is he to decide that for you?"

It took me a while to respond. "He doesn't decide things for me."

"Alright, then this shouldn't be an issue," he said as he stood up and walked to the door.

It would. I knew it would. I followed silently behind him.

"I need to speak to you," Lucas said calmly into the other room.

Link narrowed his eyes, not moving from his position hunched over the map. "Why?"

"Because you can tell us what happened with Millie."

"There's nothing to tell." He kept his eyes locked downwards.

"That's a lie."

Link shrugged and said nothing.

"Why don't you want to share this information?"

"Because it's in the past. It's over. There's no point in reliving it or making Millie feel badly." He marked the map with a pencil.

"Actually, it's more important than you think. It can help her."

His eyes lifted slightly. "How could it possibly help her?"

"We'll see what can be done."

"Nothing needs to be done. Leave her alone."

I pushed past Lucas. "Link, I don't want to pretend like nothing happened anymore. I don't want to be left alone."

"Fine. Go ahead. Just don't expect me to be a part of it."

I stormed up to him and slammed my hand on the map in front of his eye line. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Can you please stop being so…difficult?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Millie, trust me, this is pointless."

"Not to me!" I whipped my head around my shoulders. "Give us a moment!"

Lucas backed into the other room and shut the door.

I looked back to Link. "You have no right to do this!"

"Millie, we've been through this. Why can't you just move on? I have."

"Because it didn't happen to you!" I swatted his shoulder violently. He didn't even flinch. Tears welled in my eyes. I was so angry at him. "Why can't you do this for me?"

"Millie, it's like giving you your own poison."

"I want my poison. I'm asking you a favor! You're being selfish!"

"Selfish?!"

"You're denying me of something because it makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't…" he breathed the rest of the sentence. "Make me uncomfortable."

"Yes it does."

He turned his head. "It's not me I'm worried about and you know that."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not a little girl."

"I never said that."

"Link, please."

He stared at me for a long time. "Fine."

"Thank you," I breathed. "I'll make it up to you."

"Let's start with appearance," Lucas began. "What did she look like?"

Link was overwhelmed with dread. He hated it already. "Like…her but…darker."

"Can you be a little more descriptive?"

"Dark hair, pale skin that was almost grey and really dark eyes. And she had wings at one point."

"Wings?!" Millie asked. Lucas held up a hand to silence her.

"What about her features. Forget the color. Did she look like her?"

"Yes, only…" He looked at Millie in discomfort and struggled to find the right words. "Does she have to be in the room?"

"Let's move on," Lucas suggested.

Millie and Link shared a look of sorrow before allowing their eyes to wander. "I'll leave," she murmured and strolled out the room. She paused by Link then passed through the door calmly. Once she was gone, Lucas continued.

"What was her behavior like?"

"Light hearted, like she was enjoying it…"

"Enjoying what?"

"The violence and…toying with me. It almost seemed fun to her."

"Hmmm," Lucas scribbled something down. "I've seen this behavior before. They find a thrill in battle and conflict. They practice mind games, trickery and seduction. They believe humans are weak minded and easily tricked into trusting someone they shouldn't. For example, they think human intimacy is weakness and therefore tries to exploit it when given the oppritunity. Especially if they are physically incapable of beating you in battle."

"They all do that?"

"Not all of them. Some dark souls are mindless machines. The more human ones tend to have more personality. Since Millie was mostly human, her mind managed to cope with the sudden change by making it a game. Did you know Millie before this happened?"

"Yes. Only for a little while. She was not anything like she was as a dark soul."

"How so?"

"Well, she seemed shy and rather quiet. Sweet. As a dark soul it was the exact opposite."

"That actually makes sense. Dark souls are evil, but the evil they carry is found in the human soul. Her desires were not contradicted by what was right or what others thought. She didn't need to think of anyone but herself as a dark soul. Humans tend to try to help others and do the morally right thing. Since dark souls don't carry this tendency, they do what they want when they want."

"What about her now? Is she completely human?"

"There is still darkness in her, it's just not as evident as it was as a dark soul or as buried as it was when she was fully human."

"Okay. Is that a bad thing?"

Lucas's eyes wandered behind Link's shoulder. "She seems to think so."

He turned to see Millie peering in to the room behind him. Tears were in her eyes as she leaned against the door way. He frowned and reached out a hand but she coiled away into the other room. "Wait," he murmured and rushed after her.

She wiped her eyes roughly as she fell onto the couch. "Fuck me."

"What?"

"This is my fault."

He sat next to her and leaned forward on his knees. "No it's not."

"Oh please! It doesn't matter that I couldn't remember. I still did those things. I still wanted to do those things."

"Millie," Link pulled her face towards him. "You're not listening to me. It's over. It doesn't matter anymore. You have to forget about it."

"It's hard."

"I know."

"Do you? How can forget these things so easily? You saw me kill those people. You saw me act that way. You saw me try to kill you. How can you forget that? How can you…kiss me?"

His eyes wandered. "I don't know really. I have to move on. I can't dwell on the past. I can't. I never could."

She shifted her weight closer to him and leaned against him. "Are you talking about your mother?"

He swallowed, his throat suddenly tightening. "How did you know about that?"

"Saria."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I've forgot about it."

"Nobody forgets about something like that."

He didn't answer.

"Link," she muttered and curled up to him.

"I…" he closed his eyes and rested his face against her hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS WAS WRITTEN A WHILE AGO SO ITS VERY POORLY WRITTEN**

"What's this?" Saria picks up the letter that fell from the ground.

"Something I found."

"Why do you have this?!" she shrieks and holds it in my face.

"Why did _you_ keep it a secret?!" I reach out to take it from her.

She lifts it high and back over her head. "You can't just steal things!"

I roll my eyes. "I didn't steal it. Calm yourself."

Arthur walks in. "What are you ladies fighting about?" he spots the letter in Saria's hand and snatches it before she can protest. She struggles to retrieve it as he holds it high to read and walks around.

"Arthur!" Saria scorns.

He stops. "Does he know about this?"

"The all knowing Saria kept it a secret," I say.

"I did not!" she scoffs. "I just think we should take this slow."

Arthur reads the letter again. "This guy talked to you?"

"Yes. Briefly. I didn't know who he was until I read the note."

"Were you supposed to read it?" I ask.

"He didn't say I wasn't. He just said to give it to Link when he woke up."

"So you read it and didn't give it to him."

"I was planning to eventually!"

"Did he look like Link?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah. I guess so. I didn't really get a good look."

"Not a lot of people look like him!" I spit. "Did he have blue eyes?!"

"Calm down!" Saria growls. "And yes, I'm pretty sure he did but that doesn't mean he's Link's father."

"Keep your voice down," Arthur begins. "Just because he's paralyzed doesn't mean he can't hear."

The word paralyzed makes me shiver.

"So are we're gonna give it to him, right?" Arthur says casually as Saria snatch's it back.

"Why wouldn't we?" she asks.

My stomach drops as I remember the beginning of the letter. I don't want him to read it all of a sudden.

"What…" Link suddenly appears in the door frame, shirtless, tightly bandaged, and yawning. "Is going on in here?"

Saria gasps, thrusts the letter at me, and rushes up to him. "What are you doing out of bed?!"

He rolls his eyes and attempts to walk around her. "Oh please, I'm fine…"

"You were paralyzed last _night_!" she continues to shift her weight to block his path, until he becomes frustrated, picks her up easily by her waist and places her to the side.

"I'm _fine_," he says as he strolls across the room. I step out of his way and hold the letter behind my back. He peers into the hallway. "Could use a shirt though."

"Borrow one from Arthur."

He vanishes into the hallway.

"Why didn't you give it to him?!" Arthur whispers fiercely.

"_I don't know!_" Saria scorns and points a finger at me. "I gave it to her!"

"I have a name you know."

"Give it to him _now_!"

"Can you just wait for a-" everyone falls silent as Link enters the room. He raises his eyebrows at everyone, including me, then lets them fall and narrows his eyes.

"Am I interrupting something or…am I the topic of conversation?"

"Give us a moment," Saria says to me and Arthur. I open my mouth to protest but Arthur pulls me out of the room.

* * *

"I'm_ so_ sorry I didn't give it to you sooner."

"How long did you have it again?"

"Since three days ago."

"_Before_ I got drugged?!"

"I know! I should have given it to you!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I…I just thought it was just _another _thing for you to deal with and-"

"What? You were going to wait until we left the town and I wouldn't even have to option anymore?!"

"Link," Saria said sternly. "I already said I'm sorry. I wasn't the only one involved, you know. Lily had the note too. She could have easily-"

"Don't turn this around on her! I'm talking to _you_."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I'm _sorry_."

Link shrugged and read the note again.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," he stood up and crossed the room.

"W-" Saria began as he handed the letter back to her.

"Just another thing to deal with, right?"

Saria watched him in silence as he slipped out the door. The moment he entered the hallway, he nearly ran into Arthur and Lily who backed up and stared at him, Arthur afraid, Lily with a blank expression. They were listening. He stared at them a brief moment before walking calmly down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

His eyes wandered the bar, searching for a blue eyed face to be staring at him. Instead all he uncovered was an offer from a prostitute who misinterpreted his glances and the disgusting urge to accept it. He soon locked his eyes on the radiant golden color of his whiskey and kept them there.

"Hero?"

He looked over his shoulder at Lily and narrowed his eyes.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked as she took a seat.

"I knew someone would follow me…just thought it would be Saria or Arthur."

"Well, you'll just have to settle for me."

"Hmmf," he smirked.

"You need to work on your temper."

"You have a lot of shit to work on too."

"Like what?"

"Like kissing someone who's drugged."

"I…you remembered, huh?"

"I remembered from the start; I just wanted to see if you would admit it."

She took a breath and looked away. "I think it was rather immature of you to trick me like that."

"Oh, I'm immature?"

"I was humiliated as it is."

"Good to know," he muttered and sipped his drink.

She sighed. "Not what I meant."

"Lily, I can't deal with this right now."

"You brought it up!"

He didn't respond.

"Fine," she stood up. "Wallow in this disgusting bar and _wait _for something to happen."

He rolled his eyes. "Wait."

She paused. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to say please?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right," she muttered and sat back down.

"It's alright, she did. Please stay with me while I attempt to figure this out."

"So are you going to contact this bastard?"

He rested his arms on the counter. "I don't know. I really don't. What could he possibly have to tell me?"

She twitched her eyebrows at him. "Why do humans care about their parents so much?"

"Well, it's more than just…reproduction. They take care of you until you're old enough to live on your own and…" he drifted off for a moment.

"And?"

"And…and eventually you lose contact with them because you're too busy with your own independent life and then they fall ill or grow old and you spend their last moments with them out of guilt."

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"…I exaggerated. It's not always like that. Sometimes it is nice but it really depends. I wouldn't know anyway. What about in your world? What's it like?"

"Well," at first her expression was calm and her voice was casual, but soon Link began to see human ticks. "I guess I wouldn't know either. Usually the female serves the male and cares for the young. The female child then becomes a slave or a wife (they're really the same thing) and the male child becomes a soldier or a worker."

"Oh," he smiled slightly, which for some reason he felt guilty about. "In some twisted way, it's sort of similar. Just not to that degree."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It makes me feel better."

"How could that possible make you feel better?"

"I don't fall under the category."

"Neither do I."

He lifted his glass to her. "Cheers."

She smiled and raised an invisible glass.

"Excuse me?"

Link turned to see a man with a sharp, stern expression and intense blue eyes. His stomach dropped.

The man held out a hand. "James. Nice to meet you Link."

Link stared blankly at the gesture. James twitched his mouth and retracted his hand.

"And who's this?"

"Lily," she answered and gave him a challenging expression.

"Well," James put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I guess I'm not surprised you're alone," he gave a smug smile and placed a few fingers on his chin. "You take after me."

"Eh," she shrugged. "I think it was better the second time around."

Link stifled a grin.

James narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

"And miss this?"

"Lily," Link insisted.

"Alright," she leaned in close to him. "I want details later."

He nodded as she turned away.

"She's a keeper," James muttered as he sat down.

Link narrowed his eyes. "Is there something specific you needed to talk to me about or…?"

"What? A father can't reunite with his son?"

Link scoffed. "Where were you eighteen years ago? Not that I'm ready to believe you're my father."

"Eighteen, huh?"

"Nineteen, actually."

"Your birthday was recent I assume?"

"A few days ago. I got drugged in this very bar and was physically abused. You want to hear more of my stories? Maybe see the scars on my back?"

James stared back blankly. "….Listen, son-"

"Don't call me that."

James glanced behind his shoulder. Link took a moment to look at his potential father. He did look like him. Moderately tall and well built with the same, bold facial features. It was obvious, however, that Link was younger. James' face was longer and carried more age, of course, and he was slightly taller and broader. While James hair was relatively short and combed, Link's was semi-long and choppy, encouraging it to fall in his face occasionally.

"Link," he began. "I know you think I abandoned you-"

"I don't think that. In order for you to abandon someone they need to have needed you." He stood up and began to leave. James leapt up and pointed a finger.

"I wrote you that letter so I could set things right!"

"Make _what_ right?!" Link barked. The bar fell silent. "My mother's _dead_. I've moved on. There's nothing you can say or do about it now!"

James' mouth fell open. "Your mother's dead?"

Link gave a breathless laugh and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you haven't heard? Yeah, yeah. It was this whole big thing that you missed! My village was massacred by dark souls when I was eight and my mother was brutally murdered and you know how I know that? I went back like a fucking idiot after she told me to run away and discovered her mangled, burnt corpse that I accidently stepped on! But you know," he laughed faintly in a disturbing manner. "It's fine that you weren't there because I remember it _perfectly _and can describe it to you, father, in excruciating detail!"

James' eyes wandered the dead silent bar, avoiding Link's intense glare. He flinched when Lily placed a hand on his arm.

"Let's go."

"Alright," he murmured and followed her out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**I wrote this for fun, ****don't take it too seriously and don't read too much into it. **

"Oh," Lily began mockingly with a sing song voice. "Look at me! I'm the hero of Hyrule and I have a Triforce in place of my balls and I have to save that lazy bitch every hundred years and my mother died when I was young so I'm all damaged and have an excuse to treat people like shit and be a bastard and be all stern. News flash, hero, being the 'strong silent type' doesn't make you strong!"

"At least I don't act like a carefree five year old who shuts out all her issues and walks around with her head in the clouds while her feet burn in hell!"

"If you see me like a five year old, than you're one sick pervert!"

He opened his mouth to retort but simply sighed, "Not what I meant and you know it."

"Actually," she smiled and glanced at Saria and Arthur who were tuning into the argument. "Do you know my actual age, hero?"

He frowned for a moment to consider her words. Then his stomach quivered. _Oh my gods, _he began to himself. He didn't know how old Lily was. The room fell uncomfortably silent as Saria, Arthur and Link stared at her, awestruck in stupidity.

"Lily," Link began with a taut voice. "How old are you?"

She raised her eyebrows in silence.

He bit his lip and recollected his memories of Lily's body. She couldn't be too young, could she? Her body was filled out, but not matured…young. He bit his lip harder and asked again. She smiled and said nothing.

He clenched his hand into a fist. "Lily, this isn't funny, this isn't a joke or a game. I need to know how old you are."

She glanced at Saria then back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, hero, I honestly didn't think it mattered. I would've brought it up sooner if I knew you cared….How old do you think I am?"

"…Seventeen."

She shook her head.

"…Sixteen?"

She straightened her pointer finger towards the ground, telling him to go lower.

He took a breath and whimpered in panic. "Fifteen?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"Lily!" Link snapped. "How fucking old are you?! You're not younger than fifteen, are you?!"

She smiled, like she was giving him approval.

_Oh my gods. _"Fourteen?!"

"Maybe, maybe even lower," she rolled her eyes. "Calm down. You're only eighteen, hero."

"Nineteen," he croaked. "I'm nineteen."

She winced loudly and fake. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Tell me!"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not telling you if it tortures you this much!"

Link let out a grunt of frustration and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

After a moment, Saria squinted her eyes in Lily's direction. "You're messing with him aren't you?"

" 'Course I am."

She scoffed and went after him. "Link! She was kidding!"

* * *

"So how old are you really?" Link asks me from my bed as I brush my hair. He's playing with my dagger, spinning it around between his forefingers.

I don't have an answer._ Make up an age, now. NOW._ "S-sixteen."

"You're only sixteen?"

"Seventeen!" I correct quickly. "Seventeen."

That was stupid. Why didn't I stick to the first answer?

He narrows his eyes. "Why are you lying? Are you really young?"

"No. I'm seventeen. My…" Birthday. "Birthday was recent."


	19. Chapter 19

**LOL OKAY HI. I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**I am sorry i couldn't update anything sooner. I'm a junior rower in 4 AP and honor classes so it's gets stressful. I ****haven't**** even started the next chapter of ATL. BUT I'm giving u guys this little scene i found cuz I have some announcements **

**GO TO AND CHECK OUT MY ART (SEARCH: LINKSLILY WITH NO APOSTROPHE) AND THE FAN ART I DID FOR ATL AND SILENCE IS GOLDEN. AND CHECK OUT K-GER'S ART TOO! SHE DID SOME ATL STUFF THAT'S AMAZING! IF U GUYS LIKE MY ART AND WANT ME TO DRAW SOMETHING FOR ANY OF YOU, I'D BE HAPPY TO! LMK**

Lily was playing with his bare hand, his glove beside him on the stone wall. He kept it well in his side vision. With the tip of her delicate finger, she traced the three triangles one by one. He let her fumble with his fingers and his nails, too tired to care.

She then gripped his finger and lightly tugged it towards the flame. "Let me show you something."

"What are you doing?!"

"Trust me!"

He watched his finger move closer and closer to the flame, the heat tickling his skin.

"Lily…" he began with uncertainty.

"Do you trust me?"

"No, I don't. Like, at all."

She ignored him and placed the pad of his finger tip on the glass rim. "You can trust me. I'm not gonna burn you."

He watched her slide his finger down the rim. The heat blazed his skin, not to the point of harm, but enough for him to bite the inside of his lip. She picked up the candle and tilted it sideways, the melted wax that carried the consistency of clear vodka coating the bare upper half of his finger.

"_Ow!_"

"It only hurts for a bit."

She lifted his dripping finger and pulled it away from the candle. She smiled through an o shaped mouth and blew gently on it, staring at him through the twilight night.

"And," she sung as the now cream colored wax hardened before their eyes.

"Ok, so the wax hardened. So what?"

"Look at this," she cooed and began to slowly coax the wax off his finger, creating a delicate shell. By a series of twisting and squeezing, she managed to pull off the mold and hold it between her fingers tips. "You can see the shape of your finger nail and everything."

He leaned in close to see and she was right. It was an eerie pale mold of his finger. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up smiling at her child like absurdity.

"Alright, that's pretty…"

"Neat?"

"Sure."

She kissed his finger. "Sorry I almost burned you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I wrote this a while ago and there are some very suggestive, mature themes in the following deleted scenes. Rated M for mature. No hate please, I wrote this after watching Law and Order SVU. **

"…it hurts…" she suddenly whimpered. He immediately froze.

"Are you okay?" he breathed. He quickly took back his question when he noticed how pale she was. There were bruises on her face. "Lily?!" he snapped in shock and lifted himself off of her. "Lily!" he repeated and patted her face lightly, which showed little signs of life. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Bruises suddenly appeared on her stomach, one after the other, as if there was an invisible force striking her. It happened extremely quickly, every second something happened to her. She became a shade paler, her mouth ooze blood. He looked down and noticed he was kneeling in her blood, which coated her inner thighs. He began to panic. He was alone and she was dying. His mind raced with horror, helplessness, and guilt. He reached for his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding, his hands shaking.

"Stay with me Lily," his voice broke. "I'm so sorry."  
"….it's not your fault…"  
The blood quickly began to seep through his shirt and reach his hands. He hesitated to do anything else, his bloody hands being the only thing he could focus on. "I'm going to find help. I can't do this on my own. I'll find Saria."

She began to weep. "Don't leave me."  
His heart was breaking. "I…I don't know what to do!" he cried, helpless. He was so ashamed that the panic took over, that he couldn't take care of her. He couldn't take care of Lily and the idea made him sick.

"Shhh," she whimpered. "Shhh. I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry," he muttered in horror. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," her voice was so low and soft.

He looked at her bruises, which carried a disturbing yellow blue tint. It was confusing to him and the question of how she was struck kept ringing in his mind as he removed his now soaked shirt and replaced it with hers.

"Here," he took her hand and replaced it with his over her groin. "Keep pressure here. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Please don't leave me, please. I'm too scared."

His heart was pounding so hard it felt unhealthy, the feeling of the muscle banging against his ribs, as if it was warning him. "I…"

(lol I kinda skipped over the part where they found help….this is deleted so whatevs)

"I didn't mean it," he murmured aimlessly to Arthur. A reflex triggered from the shame he felt when they found her.

"What?"

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." It was the only thing he could say.

"What do you mean you didn't mean it?"

Saria called for Arthur from inside the cave.

Link was forced to wait outside while Saria and the soldiers treated Lily. They told him that his presence would only make her and his condition worse. He waited with Epona, nervously stroking her neck and sometimes violently twirling her mane. She would nibble on his hair from time to time, as if telling him to relax. He couldn't though. All he could think about was how naked his chest felt and how naked Lily was inside, her dying body exposed and mutilated, but not by him, not the bruises anyway. He wondered how naked she felt, all those men prodding her with needles and observing her mysterious wounds and punctured womb. Lily had never appeared so weak to him, never had she appeared so fragile. He always thought she would be able to handle herself, even with out him around. He never wanted to fall for someone who wouldn't be able to take care of herself. He never wanted to be responsible for another person besides himself. Never. And now he was the one who was with her when she was weak. The one time she was weak, he was with her.

"Link."

He flinched and turned to see Saria.

"Will she be okay?"

"She's breathing," she replied meekly.

He exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "How is she now?"

"Recovering….Link," she began as she twisted her own fingers violently. "What happened?"

"I…." Didn't mean it. "Don't know."

"You….don't know."

He narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly angry. "What are you trying to say?"

"Link, there are soldiers in there. Tell me the truth so I can tell them."  
"They won't believe me."

"I will. Tell me."

(another skip)

"It's nice to see you again, Link," Zelda said in brutal formality. "Although, I suppose I shouldn't say that…under the circumstances."

He didn't respond. He didn't know how to.

"I…I'm afraid I'm beginning to loose faith in you…"  
He glanced up to meet her eyes, which were broken and leaking heavy tears.

"Zelda, I…."

"Princess," she corrected coldly.

"….Princess Zelda…I did not hurt Lily. I can't…"

"Explain yourself?"

"She'll be able to. Is she awake yet?"

"Not yet, It doesn't matter anyway. There's too much evidence against you."

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "Leave me be."

She did.

(another skip)

Arthur stubbornly glared at the detective. "I'm telling ya, I don't know shit and wouldn't say anything anyway."

The man glanced at Saria, who gave Arthur a soft smile of approval.

"Listen, son, this is important. I know the man in that room is your friend and I know he has done great things for our people and our land. But I need you to be honest, for that poor girl if nothing else."

"I am being honest. Link wouldn't do something like that. Lily would maybe, but not him."

"Son," the detective sighed. "I know your just saying that as a defense for this young man. You're being stubborn. You're afraid of what will happen to him. But I assure you if he didn't force himself on that sixteen year old, she would tell us, and we would be able to tell if she's lying or not. But we have to make sure she and others are safe. Try to clear your mind for me. Forget that he's your friend. Forget that he's the hero. Just focus on who he is as an individual. Could you see him doing something like that? Do you believe he is capable?"

Arthur was silent for a moment before giving a simple and curt response. "Yes."

"Arthur!" Saria barked. "How could you?!"

"I'm just being honest, Saria!"

"How could you say that?! How dare you?!"

Saria whipped her head around to speak to the detective, but he had already left the room.

**If any of you want me to continue these scenes for fun or see the romantic scene leading up to these ones, let me know please! And thanks to those who favorited and followed this story.**


End file.
